La enfermedad del beso
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Solo basta un beso para arruinar las cosas entre dos personas, un beso una bendición para el que lo recibe y una perfecta fachada para el que lo da, Carlos, Kendall, James y Logan ahora son conscientes de eso
1. La enfermedad del beso

Todo estaba mal de cierta manera entre un grupo de amigos de cuatro chicos que desde hace determinado tiempo juntos formaban una banda llamada Big Time Rush, Kendall, Logan, James y Carlos tenían problemas amorosos entre ellos, no por una chica para ser exactos, es decir, ellos eran como ese grupo mixto de amigos que comenzaban siéndolo, después se declaraban por extraños sucesos y acontecimientos y al final terminaban saliendo entre ellos, pero la excepción es que este no era un grupo mixto sino más bien una homogéneo el cual solo comenzaban andando como desconocidos y al final terminaban siendo como hermanos, solo que ellos se desviaron un poco, llevándolos a donde están ahora, desde no hace mucho James por extrañas razones y la ayuda de Kendall y Carlos se le declaró a Logan de una manera muy extraña pero tierna siendo por parte de él, luego de ver tremenda declaración Kendall cogió valor e hizo lo mismo con Carlos el cual correspondió sin pensarlo a cada una de sus caricias y besos aquella noche tan especial, cerca de la piscina.

Ahora Tratando el tema principal, todo iba miel sobre hojuelas hasta que por alguna extraña razón James y Carlos comenzaron a comportarse distantes con sus respectivas parejas, ahora se encerraban más a solas en su cuarto compartido a hablar por medio de suaves susurros, que cesaban cuando escuchaban pasos cerca de su puerta, salían más seguido a solas y cuando llegaban se podía notar como sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y rojos, Kendall y Logan no dejaban de pensar que había solo una pequeña chance de que los chicos los estuvieran engañando y saliendo a sus espaldas.

En ese entonces era una tarde muy hermosa, todos salieron a aprovecharla a excepción de cierta pareja que se quedó en la sala con la televisión prendida como si le estuvieran colocando atención en lo más mínimo pero no era así ya qué se encontraban perdidos en los labios y caricias del otro, aunque el rubio ya no los sentía igual, por más que trataba de convencerse de que eran solo delirios, se separó del beso bruscamente, empujó a Carlos para que cayera de espalda en el sofá y se cernió sobre él sin tener ningún cuidado de lastimarlo, comenzó a besarlo ferozmente, el pequeño se quejó levemente pero se dejó llevar por su líder, cuando ambos se separaron este protestó ganándose una mirada triunfadora por parte de Kendall.

Este bajó su mano a sus pantalones, comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna del pequeño haciendo que gimiera de placer, un sonrojo comenzó a notársele, Kendall dirigió su mano una vez más a la cara de él y unió sus labios con los suyos una vez más, el pequeño se separó de él repentinamente.

― Kenny te amo, solo tú puedes hacerme sentir de esta… manera― dijo Carlos colocando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y sus manos en su cuello

― ¿En serio?― preguntó Kendall dudoso por las palabras de su novio

―Sí, piensas que miento ¿Verdad?― preguntó Carlos algo cabizbajo soltándose completamente del chico―No pensé que lo hicieras

―N-no, no lo hago― dijo Kendall rápidamente inclinándose para besar los labios del pequeño lo cual hizo que diera un gemido ahogado― Me honra ser el único en escucharte gemir de esa forma―bajó su mano, para meterla debajo de… su camisa y comenzar a acariciar su abdomen sintiendo como cada musculo de ese lugar se tensaba debido a su contacto― Adoro sentir tu piel tensa debajo de mis manos― Después de eso colocó sus labios cerca de su oído para comenzarle hablar de manera sensual y suave― Me gusta sentir y ver cómo te pones cuando te susurro cosas lindas y pervertidas a tu oído― Por último se levantó para poder ver a Carlos fijamente― Me gusta ver esa mirada rogándome que te vuelva mío, ese sonrojo que me vuelve loco e infinidades de cosas que no podría enumerar hoy mismo

―K-Kenny Y-yo jamás sería capaz de traicionarte, ni mentirte― comentó Carlos mirándole tiernamente colocándose un tanto tenso al decir la palabra "mentir"

―Dime entonces ¿Qué tanto haces con James?― preguntó Kendall de improviso bajándose del pequeño sentándose en la orilla del sillón naranja

―Nosotros… Bueno… N-nada te amo Kenny― dijo de repente Carlos Cerniéndose sobre el dándole un beso rápido

―Carlitos, tú sabes bien que no sabes mentir, dime amor― sentenció Kendall un tanto angustiado― Por…

―Mira la hora me tengo que ir, nos vemos Ken-Doll― habló Carlos rápidamente levantándose y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta dando un portazo

James y Logan se encontraban en el parque de PalmWoods al parecer en una cita clandestina, estaban bebiendo unas malteadas sentados uno al lado del otro contándose cosas extrañas, recordando viejos tiempos, riéndose a carcajadas, hubo un momento en donde las carcajadas y palabras desaparecieron quedando entre ellos un silencio cómodo, entrelazaron sus manos para después disponerse a mirarse fijamente, ambos se acercaron hasta que James se detuvo y comenzó a hablar sobre los labios del pelinegro, este se estremeció al sentir la sensual mirada de él acosándolo de la manera más tierna que puedo imaginarse alguna vez.

―Vamos no seas tan vil, hemos estado mucho tiempo así― susurró James antes de darle un pequeño beso a Logan― Lo único que quiero es poder hacértelo

―No, tú perdiste la apuesta Jamie y tú quedaras abajo por tres semanas más― dijo Logan burlonamente dándole otro beso― Sabes que soy astuto y así no caigo

―Nada perdía con intentar Logie― comentó James alejándose resignado comenzando a tomar de su malteada

El celular de Logan comenzó a sonar, este lo sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo, lo miró y después se levantó ― lo siento tengo que irme, iré a hablar un rato con Camille― dijo dándole la malteada

― ¿Qué tiene? ¿Le pasó algo malo?― preguntó James preocupado aunque en su tono se podía escuchar un poco de celos

―Sí, su co-estrella le pegó una enfermedad llamada Mononucleosis― dijo Logan algo cabizbajo mirando hacia el castaño riendo levemente por la expresión en su rostro― Más conocido como…

―La enfermedad del beso― Comentó James rápidamente interrumpiendo al pelinegro haciendo que le dirigiera una mirada confundida y llena de curiosidad― Sí, muchas de las chicas con las que salí les dio, se contagia por medio de saliva, es una enfermedad un tanto complicada pero si te curas no se repite

―Wau me sorprendes mi pequeño Diamond― mencionó Logan coquetamente para después sonrojarse bruscamente por su extraño comentario― ¿Nos vemos después para unos cuantos besitos?

―No lo sé, ahora tengo que irme con Carlos a un lugar y no sé si llegue con alientos de hacer otra cosa, pero lo intentaré Logie― dijo el castaño de repente levantándose de su lugar dándole un pequeño beso

Logan solo asintió, se fue dejando atrás a James, el chico vio como Carlos se dirigió a él, le dio su malteada y se fue, sin decir ninguna palabra, fue hacía el ascensor, lo llamó, cuando llegó vio como Kendall estaba adentro de él algo desesperado, pero al darse cuenta que el pequeño se estaba yendo con el castaño paró en seco, esperó que el pelinegro se montara al ascensor, marcara el piso al que quería ir, Logan le comentó rápidamente lo que le pasaba a su amiga castaña, al escucharlo el rubio sonrió con algo de satisfacción y complicidad.

― ¡Oye! ¿Quieres saber de una vez por todas si los chicos nos están engañando?― preguntó Kendall en forma cómplice mirando a logan fijamente con una sonrisa viendo como asentía― Déjame a solas con Camille, la besaré para que me pegue el virus

―N-no es arriesgado, puedes contagiarte, lo haré yo― dijo Logan viendo como estaban a punto de llegar a su destino

―Tranquilo ¿Ya no recuerdas cuando me contagiaste en 6 Grado "Logie"? ― preguntó Kendall viéndolo irónicamente con cierto toque de coqueteo― ya soy inmune, al igual que tú

―Bien pero ten cuidado, odio cuando haces eso― cedió Logan volteando para ver como el ascensor marcaba el cuarto piso y las puertas se abrían―suerte

Kendall salió de manera calmada del ascensor, volteó para hacerle un gesto a Logan, luego caminó algo nervioso se podía decir, hasta que vio la puerta del apartamento de la chica, tocó esperando a que alguien le abriera la puerta y le diera acceso, esta se abrió mostrando al padre de Camille, el rubio le preguntó por esta le dio un pequeño espacio y lo dejó entrar guiándolo al cuarto de la chica, esta se impresionó al verlo en su habitación.

Camille le abrió un lugar en su cama, invitándolo a sentar en ella, los chicos charlaron agradablemente hasta qué Kendall quedó mirando fijamente a la chica esta le devolvió la mirada, luego cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la desvió tratando de evitarse algún problema o momento incomodo, después de un rato Kendall la cogió por la barbilla y la llevó directo a su rostro, poco a poco la acercó hasta que le dio un tierno beso en los labios esta estaba impresionada o más bien algo preocupada por lo que podría pasar con el chico después.

― ¡Tonto te puedes contagiar! ¡Además! ¡¿Por qué me besaste?!― exclamó Camille cayendo a la cama agotada

―Lo siento Camille necesitaba tus virus― dijo Kendall pasando su dedo índice por sus labios― Creo que ya tengo suficiente, tranquila soy inmune

― ¿Por qué… no solo me lo… pediste?― preguntó Camille tratándose de levantar siendo detenida por el rubio

―Porque así es más interesante― comentó Kendall divertido abrazando a la chica― Gracias

―De nada― mencionó Camille comenzando a cerrar los ojos― Tengo algo de sueño, es uno de los síntomas, quiero dormir lo siento Kendall

El rubio salió del apartamento con sumo cuidado, cerró la puerta se dirigió al 2J al llegar Logan lo esperaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá en el lugar, Logan fue hasta Kendall prácticamente corrió hasta él, se detuvo para luego empezar a hablar rápidamente, se aproximó tratando de coger los labios de su amigo pero no lo consiguió porque rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás, el pelinegro comenzó a verlo confuso, pero cuando analizó su plan se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, si ambos portaban el virus y ambos se acercaban a los chicos el plan no iba a resultar porque ambos se enfermarían y la idea es poner el virus en uno para que el otro inconscientemente los adquiriera en este caso James ya que Carlos sería él lo que infectaría, sí no Llegaban a tener contacto el único que se enfermaría sería Carlos.

Al ver a los chicos atravesar cansados la puerta saltaron sobre ellos, Logan le dio un pequeño beso a James mientras Kendall solo abrazó a su pequeño haciéndolo sentir algo decepcionado, cuando el rubio se separó pudo notar de nuevo como sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y como estaba algo cojo, el rubio lo llevó a su habitación, prácticamente arrastrándolo cerró la puerta con seguro y lo tiró a la cama escuchando como se quejaba por el dolor que sus acciones le causaron, se cernió sobre él, bajó sus pantalones, le quitó la camisa ferozmente, el pequeño estaba aguantando las lágrimas, estaba asustado oponía resistencia pero no conseguía liberarse.

―Kenny, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres de mí?― sollozó Carlos mirándolo asustado

Al ver lo que había logrado Kendall besó a Carlos lentamente metiendo su lengua tiernamente pasándolo por su labio inferior haciéndolo calmar un poco―L-lo siento, solo que quiero tener mi primera vez contigo ya he esperado bastante― se excusó falsamente

―También lo quiero, pero no siento que yo me merezca tu primera vez Kenny― habló Carlos secando sus lagrimas

― ¿Por qué otra persona ya La obtuvo?― preguntó Kendall cabizbajo besando el cuello del chico

―N-no, recuerda que tú fuiste el que me explico cómo es que lo hacen dos hombres, Jamás se lo daría a otra persona que no fueras tú― habló Carlos algo divertido robándole un pequeño beso

Kendall se dejó llevar por el pequeño aunque un pensamiento lo estaba torturando en ese momento, saber que todo era una fachada solo para poder besarle y pasar el virus que tanto deseaba que lo enfermera, se separó de él suavemente, para hablarle tiernamente al oído.

― Después lo haremos, este momento está muy lindo como para ponerlo apasionado no crees― pidió Kendall bajándose del chico colocándose a su lado para abrazarlo posesivamente―Te amo

―También te amo― repitió Carlos dándole un beso suave― Puede que este exagerando ahora con los besos pero lo siento, es que no puedo contener, quiero compensar todo lo que hemos perdido

Kendall asintió feliz de cierta manera― y dime ¿Qué hiciste con James pequeño travieso? ― curioseo Kendall besando el cuello del chico

―No-nosotros es-tuvimos en un lugar Kenny― mintió Carlos hundiéndose en el pecho del rubio para después besarlo tiernamente― Y-yo

―No importa, ahora ponte la ropa, quiero alejarme de toda tentación― mencionó Kendall divertido besando el pequeño

Carlos se levantó, se colocó de nuevo su ropa, se puso al lado de su novio de nuevo, Kendall se abrazó a él enérgicamente y se puso en su pecho, el pequeño empezó a acariciar su cabello, sabía que debía ser al contrario, pero cada vez que veía Kendall tan vulnerable en frente de él lo aprovechaba aunque hubo un momento donde el rubio se apartó de sus manos por un momento y lo miró con duda, el pequeño no supo deducir su mirada así que simplemente calló, como el chico se levantaba de la cama, daba una excusa algo trucada y se iba del lugar, Carlos sacó de su bolsillo un bombón y comenzó a chuparlo tranquilamente disfrutando su sabor.

James y Logan se encontraban en el sofá, besándose apasionadamente parecía por un momento que el castaño dominaba la situación pero no era así, este se separó un poco de Logan, lo colocó encima de él con algo de decepción, el pelinegro notó esto así que lo frenó.

―Sí no lo quieres solo dilo, no me gusta que hagas esa mala cara― dijo Logan algo irritado levantándose del sofá―Mejor ve y hazlo con Carlos

― ¡¿Qué?! Estas demente― exclamó James desde el sofá Algo incrédulo― ¿Por qué piensas eso Logie?

―Porque tú, te escabulles con él, mantienes a solas con él, no lo soporto― habló Logan en medio de lagrimas

―Eres un estúpido yo nunca repito, nunca te engañaría― contestó James suavemente levantándose y acercándose a él

―T-te creo― respondió Logan abrazándolo acordándose del plan de cierta persona―Sé que si lo haces algo malo te pasara, es el Karma

James asintió, trató de darle un pequeño beso al pelinegro pero este se apartó, le hizo una seña con la mano despidiéndose de él, el castaño fue lentamente a su habitación dejando atrás a un deprimido Logan, al llegar vio a Carlos pensativo con un bombón en la mano, se sentó al lado de él se lo quitó, se lo llevó a la boca y le pregunto qué le pasaba, este lo miró con tez triste y puso su cabeza en el hombro de él.

―Kenny se está comportando extraño conmigo― comentó Carlos con su tono de voz bajo acurrucándose en James

―Logie se enojó conmigo ahora porque hice mala cara cuando estábamos en la sala― explicó James abrazando al pequeño por la cintura― Y me dijo que viniera hacerlo contigo

Carlos miró con algo de confusión a James, después rio un poco― Ahora entiendo todo ellos están celosos, que tierno mi Kenny― habló juguetonamente

El castaño se rio por la manera en que lo dijo ― ¿Cuándo se los diremos ?― preguntó terminando el bombón de un bocado acostándose en la cama del pequeño

Carlos se acostó a su lado mirando sorprendido al más alto por cómo se atragantó con el bombón en un segundo―Ya casi hacemos todo lo que nos dijo Gustavo para darle lo que les queremos dar― el pequeño bostezo acurrucándose en el castaño haciendo que se preocupara un poco

―Carlos si nos ven de esta manera, los haremos dudar más― comentó James abrazando al pequeño confortablemente―Sé que te gusta dormir conmigo pero tenemos que dejar de hacerlo por el bienestar de nuestras relaciones

James miró hacia abajo, pero era muy tarde ya el chico se había dormido no quería incomodarlo así que se quedó al lado de él, lo vio ruborizado con su respiración algo agitada, acercó su frente con la de él, se sorprendió al sentir un poco más del calor que debía en el chico, "¿_Tiene fiebre? No, quizás sea yo_" Pensó James pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla del chico, la bajo hasta su pecho sintiendo como respiraba forzadamente "_Respira de manera pausada, casi que forzándola que raro, debe de estar contrayendo un resfriado_" James movió un poco a Carlos para que quedara un poco más lejos "_Y pensar he pasado tanto tiempo con Logan he aprendido mucho de él, mi celosito Logie_" el castaño suspiró, cerrando sus ojos lentamente para incitar el sueño, aunque este también comenzó a sentir un poco mareado, no sabía porque pero seguro se le pasaría en la mañana al levantarse para irse a Rocque Records junto con Carlos.

En la habitación contigua, se encontraban Logan y Kendall, el pelinegro sollozaba frente al rubio en la cama de este, lo único que consiguió hacer fue abrazarlo suavemente por los hombros para que se calmara, aunque también se sentía de esa manera tenía que ser fuerte por su amigo pelinegro, siempre había pensado en los demás antes que en él, excepto en esta ocasión no pensó en que le podría dificultar las cosas a su novio por hacerle contraer tal enfermedad, dejó que Logan se amoldara a su cuerpo y llorara tranquilamente hasta que cayó rendido, este lo acostó delicadamente en su cama, nunca llegó a pensar en ver al chico tan vulnerable frente a él, trató de levantarse pero al sentir que algo lo jaló volteó y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

Logan le pidió quedarse a su lado, lo hizo sin flaquear, además él tampoco quería quedarse solo, se acostó al lado del chico ―Gracias Kendall por siempre estar a nuestro lado cuando las cosas se complican, te adoro mejor amigo― se abrazó a este para darle las gracias por sus palabras luego se durmieron plácidamente esperando que el día siguiente no se viniera como ellos lo pensaban.

El sol comenzó a salir el primero en levantarse fue James, se sintió algo enfermo, tenía dolor de cabeza, mareos y su garganta le dolía, prontamente se levantó se dirigió al baño como pudo, se bañó rápidamente, se puso la ropa del día y salió directo a la sala encontrándose con pensativo o para él sexy Logan, sentó al lado de él, lo abrazó por los hombros, este no le respondió nada, solo se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente su mirada cambió dando a relucir lo triste que se puso en ese pequeño minuto.

― ¿Estas bien James? ― preguntó Logan tocando su mejilla― Estas sonrojado, bueno sé que te sonrojas cada vez que te acercas a mí pero esta vez no es por eso

―Sí, no es nada― mintió James levantándose de su lugar forzadamente―Tengo que irme, nos hablaremos después Logie

―N-no espera― dijo Logan dudoso abandonando su lugar para ir directo a él― Te amo, tú nunca me mentirías ¿Verdad?

―No, ¿Por qué la pregunta Logie?― averiguó James arrecostándose en la puerta, jadeando levemente, sentía su cuerpo pesado

―Esta mañana quería darte la sorpresa de irte a despertar con un beso― explicó Logan mirando el comportamiento del chico, llevando su mano al cuello de él― Pero estabas acostado junto a Carlitos, ambos estaban sonrojados y sus respiraciones agitadas ¿Qué hicieron?

―Hablar― respondió James escasamente abriendo la puerta, apartando la mano del pelinegro de su cuello, sentía que su garganta estallaría si volvía a hablar

―Bueno, como digas― comentó Logan cruzando los brazos― Nos vemos luego James

En un rato salió Carlos con los mismos síntomas del castaño y lo siguió a la salida, este no dijo nada, fue donde Kendall lo más rápido que pudo encontrándolo dormido aun, abrazado a la almohada divagando entre sus sueños y susurrando el nombre de su amado, este no quería hacerlo despertar pero tenía que hacerlo para que de una vez supieran lo que en verdad pasaba entre Carlos y James, el rubio abrió los ojos lentamente encontrando a su amigo, dando un gran respiro y regañándolo por hacer que su sueño se viera interrumpido.

―Carlos y James, están enfermos, es oficial, están tiendo una aventura― dijo Logan aferrándose a Kendall para comenzar a llorar―Es-tá ma-maña-na fui a ver a Ja-mes lo, en-con-tre abrazado-do a Car-Litos

El mundo de Kendall dio un vuelco de 360° al escuchar eso―tranquilo ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer cuando lleguen― comentó acariciando la espalda del pequeño mientras este trataba de ahogar sus sollozos

―Pero lo amo, no quiero hacerlo― Comentó Logan mirando fijamente al rubio― Esta es la primera vez que no sé cuál es la respuesta correcta

― ¿Ambos ya se fueron? O mejor dicho ¿Ya todos se fueron?― preguntó Kendall levantando una ceja, colocando una de esas miradas que de cierta manera le daban miedo al pelinegro, este solo asintió a la pregunta― Perfecto, sabes que ellos volverán ahora para almorzar ¿No?

―Te escucho― afirmó Logan devolviéndole una mirada igual, al parecer ya tenía más o menos idea de lo que le quería decir el rubio

Kendall se puso a explicar su cometido mientras, este lo analizaba no le pareció tan malo solo ajustó unos cuantos errores y allí estaba el plan maestro que haría caer a los chicos pidiendo perdón, confesando todo lo que se tuvieran guardado, ambos se levantaron fueron directo a la cocina, comenzaron a sacar todo lo necesario para hacer el almuerzo y poner su plan en acción, la mañana pasó más rápido de lo que pensaban, al escuchar a los chicos ambos se sentaron en el sofá, prendieron el televisor, el pelinegro se acostó en el mueble, mientras el rubio se cernió sobre él, les pareció incomodo pero todo era parte del plan.

Cuando Carlos y James entraron se quedaron congelados viendo a ambos chicos mirándose fijamente ―Kendall los chicos llegaran en cualquier momento― dijo de golpe Logan colocando sus manos en el cuello del rubio "_incomodo_" pensó mirando hacia el techo mientras el rubio solo miraba hacia él con expresión vacía, James hizo un sonido con la garganta para que se dieran cuenta que estaba allí, los dos chicos voltearon a ver, se hicieron los sorprendidos y se levantaron, fueron directo a la mesa, para sentarse en los puestos de la mesa, los chicos no dijeron nada fueron hacia ellos y se sentaron.

―H-Hola Ken-ny― saludó Carlos cogiendo la mano del rubio esforzándose para hablar

―Hola Carlos― respondió Kendall secamente soltándose de su mano para después mirar a Logan fijamente

―H-Hola Lo-gie― saludó James tratando de besar al pelinegro pero este lo esquivó

―Hola James― devolvió el saludo Logan correspondiendo la mirada del rubio

Carlos y James se vieron por un rato transmitiéndose el mensaje de una manera u otra, Kendall y Logan se dieron cuenta de esto, se rieron a carcajadas, lo cual sorprendió a los otros dos, estos no tenían palabras para el comportamiento delirante de sus amados en esos momentos pero sabían que nada bueno sacarían de eso.

―Nosotros los dejaremos primero― dijeron Logan y Kendall al unísono levantándose de la mesa yendo a la cocina, sirviendo el almuerzo y dándoles unas bebidas

―Coman y beban esto, los hará sentir mejor, tienen la enfermedad del beso― explicó Logan con sus ojos vidriosos

― ¿Cómo lo sabes con tanta certeza?― preguntó James sorprendido mirando a Carlos

―Yo le pasé el virus a Carlitos, si él era el único en enfermarse, todo lo que ambos pensábamos sería mentira, pero me equivoque, no pensé que fueran capaces de hacerlo― dijo Kendall cruzando los brazos dirigiéndose a la puerta―Es obvio que hasta aquí llegamos Carlos

―Lo mismo va para ti James― afirmó Logan siguiendo al rubio para hablarles desde la puerta―No se siente bien ver al que amas en los brazos de otro ¿Verdad James?

Los chicos se quedaron en shock, no alcanzaron a actuar y a dar explicaciones de lo que estaba pasando, en realidad no sabían lo que estaba pasando, los dos comieron en silencio sepulcral, sintiéndose mejor se levantaron, fueron en busca de sus respectivos amados, Kendall se encontraba en la azotea pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese instante, Carlos se le acercó y comenzó a hablarle de buena manera para no hacerlo enojar ni nada por el estilo, sin más este solo se volteó para verlo mientras hablaba.

― ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? No entiendo todo estaba bien entre nosotros hasta que te vi en sofá revolcándote con Logan― averiguó Carlos haciendo un gran esfuerzo para comenzar a hablar, gimiendo debido al dolor de su garganta

―Tú, no deberías estar aquí, vete con James, quizás él si merezca todo de ti―comentó Kendall con un dejo de enojo y celos en su voz― No entiendo como lo hace, primero le cedí a Logan, luego fuiste tú, esto es algo increíble, no sé cómo lo hace ese niño bonito

―Tú estás loco solo te amo a ti― sollozó Carlos sintiéndose débil sosteniéndose un poco del balcón― ¿Por qué me haces esto?

―Porque te lo mereces, yo te amaba de verdad, no puedo creer que me hallas hecho esto― confesó Kendall viendo como Carlos caía al suelo de manera imprevista, este solo se agachó lo cogió entre su brazos

Carlos cogió una de las manos de Kendall y la llevó directo a su pecho―Si no me lo crees a mí siente como mi corazón late por ti― dijo finalmente para caer rendido en los brazos del chico

El rubio levantó a Carlos para llevarlo hasta el apartamento, lo llevó hasta el cuarto que compartía con James, lo acostó de una manera que quedara cómodo, comenzó quitarle los zapatos, la camisa y los pantalones, luego lo cubrió con las sabanas delgadas para que no le diera más calor, trató de irse pero fue detenido por una débil voz.

―Ke-Kenny no te alejes de mí por favor, dime que hice― susurró Carlos tratando de sentarse en la cama pero no podía, su cuerpo no le daba

―No te esfuerces, eso te hará daño―comentó Kendall dándose la vuelta―Me fuiste infiel con James

―Eso no es cierto, jamás lo haría porque yo solo puedo verte a ti―susurró Carlos con los ojos llorosos levantándose solo un poco intentando sentarse― ¿P-por qué piensas e-so?

―Te escabulles con él a cada rato, ya es muy poco lo que me pones atención a mí, duermen en la misma cama y le pegaste la Mononucleosis― explicó Kendall sentándose en la cama de James― Cada vez que llegan tienen los labios hinchados, tu cojeas levemente, llegan cansados de hacer yo no sé qué en quién sabe donde

―Sien-to q-que te sien-tas de esa manera p-ero to-do tiene su explica-ción― respondió Carlos volteando hacia el lugar en donde estaba su novio decepcionado― Era una sor-presa pe-ro creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas, Ja-mes y yo, es-tá-ba-mos en-sa-yan-do más de la cuen-ta, esfor-zán-donos más, por-que esa fue la con-di-ción que nos puso Gustavo para po-der dar-nos unas vacaciones más largas e ir a un lu-gar dife-rente―Carlos se dejó caer en la cama y prosiguió con una mueca de dolor en su cara― él pagará el viaje si llegamos a la nota más alta de la escala, bueno James lo hace sin complicaciones pero yo, tengo que esforzarme―terminó de explicar con un inimaginable dolor, no sabía que tanto había hablado pero le pareció una eternidad, sus ojos le pesaban considerablemente, lo último que escuchó fueron una serie de pasos los cuales a cada segundo se escuchaban más cercanos, se detuvieron a su lado, al cabo de unas milésimas de segundo sintió como el rubio se sentaba en su cama y sus manos se paseaban libremente por su cabeza, este le palpitaba al ritmo del pop baile que cantaban seguido, se calmó un poco al ver a Kendall con una gran sonrisa en su rostro frente a él, al cabo de unos segundos cayó dormido un poco más tranquilo gracias a la reacción de tan calmada del rubio, ambos escucharon un portazo sobresaltando un poco al pequeño destransándolo, pero no les importó en ese momento quien lo había producido.

La puerta se cerró con todo la furia esperada por parte del pálido, por su parte el castaño aun le seguía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin más se acercó al sofá y se sentó en él para poder descansar, cada parte de su cuerpo le pesaba pero su garganta estaba a punto de estallar no quería hablar más, pero tomaría el riesgo por su amadísimo Logan, el pelinegro se quedó parado frente a él esperando la explicación que tanto anhelaba en ese preciso momento, solo deseaba que todo fuera mentira y poder decir que todo era un mal sueño.

―Sabes que la Mononucleosis se contagia por medio de saliva― confirmó James viendo como el pelinegro asentía y rodaba los ojos sarcásticamente―Carlos estaba chupando un bombón se lo quité y terminé de comerlo

―Qué cliché, linda excusa eres un genio felicidades― comentó Logan comenzando a dar unos pequeños aplausos

―Te lo probaré― confirmó James parándose como resorte de su lugar, arrastró al pálido hasta su habitación sintiendo como forcejeaba débilmente, se rindió al ver que estaban en su destino, el castaño frenó bruscamente al ver al rubio en su cuarto haciéndole mimos al pequeño, este pasó algo incómodo se agachó, estiró su mano por debajo de la cama como buscando algo, después de unos segundos se paró del suelo con un palito de caramelo en la mano, se los mostró a Kendall y Logan― ¿Lo ven? Carlitos y yo nunca nos besamos, esto fue porque compartimos un bombón*, ustedes saben lo mucho que nos gusta compartir estas cosas, ahora salgan tengo que cuidar de Carlitos y dormir un poco para no estar tan mal como él, se esforzó demasiado hoy

―Sí, me lo acabo de decir― dijo Kendall levantándose de su lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla al pequeño el cual no dijo nada, solo se portó raseo ante el contacto de él aunque la verdad se sentía más feliz de lo que imaginaba―En verdad lo siento no debí hacer lo que hice, no debí enfermarlos a ambos

―Lamentó haber dudado de ti Jamie― excusó Logan avergonzado acercándose a él

―No más de esto Logan, dime ¿Cómo se siente ahora estar al lado oscuro de la situación?― preguntó James con tono de suficiencia acercándose a Carlos para sentarse al lado de él― Váyanse ya causaron mucho, además no me gusta que me vean cuando lo beso es vergonzoso y se siente horrible ver a alguien que amas en los brazos de otro, me di cuenta de eso al llegar hoy al apartamento y pensar que les daríamos las buenas noticias de que viajaríamos juntos a Paris, por eso volvimos para el almuerzo, pero en fin el caso es que como ya no somos nada y no creo que por un tiempo queramos hacer algo juntos hasta que se nos pase la incomodidad creo que es mejor cancelar el viaje…

La voz de James se apagó al final de su discurso en su cara se podía ver dolor, se veía somnoliento pero sobre todo preocupado por su amigo, aunque él estuviera igual de enfermo no iba a demostrárselos jamás, tenía que ser fuerte por su amigo, por su orgullo, escoltó a ambos chicos fuera de la habitación dando un portazo para dejar en claro todo el recelo que sentía en ese momento, se dejó caer al lado del pequeño para sollozar en silencio ya que su voz y su garganta no daban para más, sentía agotado, el pequeño puso su cabeza en su hombro, pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y acarició suavemente uno de ellos tratando de reconfortarlo.

Poco a poco sus lágrimas fueron cesando, cayó rendido por fin en los brazos de su pequeño, Carlos lo puso a su lado, lo miró con algo de pesar estaba lidiando con esos sentimientos solo, sabía que se hacia el fuerte por ambos, no solo por él, por más que se dedicara a negarlo se sentía del asco, no solo por estar enfermo sino que su hermosa relación con Logan se estaba viendo afectada en esos momentos, lo amaba de verdad, en verdad quería tenerlo cerca, aunque le hubiera hecho pasar por el peor momento, Carlitos suspiro cansado dejándose caer al lado de su amigo quedándose dormido en su pecho, no es como si fueran a casarse solo por hacer eso, ambos eran tan cercanos que ya no sentían pena de hacer cosas tan empalagosas entre ellos, eso si nunca hay contacto indebido entre ellos, lo más atrevido que llegaron a hacerse alguna vez fue besar su mejillas, pero les pareció incómodo y no lo volvieron a hacer.

Kendall y Logan se encontraban sentados en la sala, no podían creer por las cosas idiotas que habían pasado hoy, solo faltaba que les cayera un rayo, pero según Logan eso era, científicamente hablando algo complicado para que pasara en un lugar con clima tan cálido como lo era lo ángeles, Logan lloró en silencio al lado de Kendall escondiendo un poco su cara, este lo notó y pasó su brazo por los hombros del chico delicadamente. Este se rompió a llorar mostrando por fin sus verdaderos sentimientos, las inseguridades salieron a flote quedando así totalmente vulnerable frente a Kendall, ambos estaban desesperados no aguantaban más, querían hablar de todo lo que les atormentaba hasta que un comentario fuera de lugar hizo que el pelinegro saltara de su lugar pero sin alejarse lo suficiente de él.

―En verdad quiero a Carlitos, tranquilo nada haré contigo porque desde lo que pasó en sexto grado estoy satisfecho, te amé y me rendí al ver que James tomó ventaja― explicó Kendall secando un poco sus lágrimas, soltándose del pelinegro― Carlos es mí pequeño idiota y solo quiero pasar tiempo con él, quiero besarlo solo a él y quiero… demostrarle mi amor de manera desenfrenada

―Wow tranquilo Knight te has puesto muy sentimental en este momento― bufó Logan dándole un pequeño empujón amistoso

―Es de Carlos de quién hablamos― dijo Kendall secamente con un suave rubor en sus mejillas cogiendo una de las manos de Logan con suavidad y ternura―Gracias por escucharme y estar aquí para mí Logan

―Soy yo es que debe decirlo, además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mí― confirmó Logan sonriéndole ampliamente a su líder― Ahora a arreglar este desastre y terminar con este patético plan, vayamos Rocque Records

― ¿Para qué? ― preguntó Kendall algo confundido mirando al pelinegro fijamente a los ojos

―Ya verás― dijo rápidamente el pelinegro levantándose de su lugar ayudando al rubio

Ambos se dirigieron a su destino, en el camino no dijeron ninguna palabra, solo cruzaron unas cuantas miradas y sonrisas ansiosas, cabe mencionar que el rubio era el más emocionado y expectante al no saber que iban a hacer en realidad a Rocque records, pero tenía la impresión que el destino le sonreiría otra vez mas si lo hacía.

―Hola Gustavo― saludó Logan enérgicamente entrando a su oficina junto a Kendall

―Hola perros no recuerdo haberlos llamado― refutó Gustavo medio gritando como siempre― ¿Qué pasa?

―Oye es que los chicos estuvieron aquí en el estudio haciendo ¿Qué? Últimamente― averiguó Logan un poco asustado por la actitud de su productor

Kelly entró a la oficina con su celular en la mano, saludo a los chicos y rápidamente respondió la pregunta del pelinegro― Estuvieron ensayando armonías y un poco de baile― confirmó parándose al lado de Gustavo mirando a los chicos con una gran sonrisa

"_Por eso Carlitos llegó cojo aquel día_" pensó Kendall con algo de culpabilidad, bajando la mirada solo un poco―Ustedes les prometieron un viaje para los cuatro a cualquier lugar ¿Cierto?― preguntó el rubio con su voz casi apagada y temblorosa

Gustavo y Kelly se miraron mutuamente―Si, ellos lo arreglaron conmigo, arregle con Gustavo y ahora tienen su viaje, Pero después de que los chicos se curen de esa Mononucleosis― habló Kelly en tono maternal caminando a los dos chicos

― ¿Cómo saben que es Mononucleosis?― preguntó Logan con un tono de voz un tanto bajo que expresaba toda la culpabilidad que sentía

―Esta mañana cuando los chicos vinieron a ensayar, luego de unos momentos Carlos se desmayó, llamamos al doctor y nos dijo que eso era― explicó Gustavo levantándose de su lugar―Se lo merecen perros, por lo duro que han trabajado ahora ¡Salgan de mi oficina!

―Gracias Gustavo, Kelly son geniales pero también veníamos para ver si podrían hacernos otro favor, bueno más bien a Logan― dijo rápidamente Kendall con una sonrisa en rostro

Kelly salió junto a ellos, le puso especial cuidado al rubio el cual le contó toda la historia, de cómo pensaron que los sus dos novios los engañaban teniendo una aventuras a sus espaldas, de cómo les cortaron impulsivamente basándose en solo su ira innecesaria, sin sentido alguno, al terminar ambos chicos estaban cabizbajos tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, Kelly los miró con una sonrisa cargada de compasión y ternura, cogió su celular y comenzó a hacer sinfín de llamadas, los chicos se sentaron en los sofás del lugar a esperar, les pareció un eternidad, en especial para el pálido todo en ese momento en su mente giraba en torno a su querido castaño, como no quería que se alejara de él por fin poder terminar lo que dejaron pendiente la noche en que la pequeña pelea comenzó.

Kelly se acercó al par de chicos, le dio una dirección a Logan, este se paró de su lugar y salió prácticamente corriendo, Kendall le dio la gracias a la mujer por los dos y regresó a toda prisa a PalmWoods, subió hasta el apartamento, cuando estiró la mano para poder abrir a puerta esta lo hizo antes de poder a llevar a cabo la acción mostrando a un sonriente James a saliendo lo más veloz, ambos movieron sus manos a los lados en señal de despidida.

James corrió lo más que pudo, salió al estacionamiento de PalmWoods, se montó en el Btr móvil, para comenzar a manejar directo a su destino, no podía evitar sentir emoción pero también algo de dolor de cabeza y garganta, manejó hasta salir de la ciudad, se dirigió al bosque parando frente a una cabaña, se bajó algo confuso, se dirigió hacia la puerta del lugar y la abrió encontrándose con Logan, el pálido se quedó dormido en uno de los muebles del lugar, el castaño se le acercó y lo movió un poco para que saliera del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba.

El pálido abrió poco a poco los ojos, al encontrar a su James frente a él, saltó buscando sus labios pero este lo detuvo y lo esquivó con ligereza.

―Jamie, siento haber duda de ti, lamento haber apoyado a Kendall, pero yo no soportaba perderte ante Carlos― habló Logan cabizbajo quitándose los zapatos yendo directo a la cama

― ¿Por qué hiciste que Kelly me engañara y me condujera a este lugar?― preguntó James cruzando los brazos dirigiéndose a él

―Porque quería disculparme y dejar a Kendall y Carlos solos― dijo Logan pícaramente arrodillándose en la cama abrazando el cuello de James― ¿Me perdonas?

―No― respondió el castaño rápidamente separándose de él sentándose en la cama― ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué diría que sí y después tendríamos sexo desenfrenado? ¡Olvídalo!

―P-pero pensé que me perdonarías― confesó Logan sentándose y colocando una de sus manos sobre la del castaño― Te amo

―También te amo, pero si dudas de mí significa que no fuimos hechos para estar juntos como pensábamos, es más creo que nunca nos quisimos como debíamos lo nuestro solo fue físico y apasionado no más― explicó James mirando fijamente al pálido sonrojado por el calor que comenzaba a sentir― Iremos a Paris, haremos el viaje porque sé que "Kenlos" se reconciliará, no quiero volver al apartamento porque no quiero ser testigo de su amor

―Bien descansa, creo que esta enfermedad te tiene acabado, yo dormiré en el sofá, antes de que puedas decir algo es para compensar haberte arrastrado hasta aquí― comentó Logan ayudándolo a acostar― Tienes fiebre, tu respiración esta pesada, tus ojos dila…tados… ¿Quieres que te bese tonto?

―N-no idiota es por la Mononucleosis― mintió James levantándose solo un poco, acercándose involuntariamente a los labios del pálido sintiendo su respiración

―Calla, aquí en este momento yo soy el doctor― regaño Logan acercándose dándole un pequeño beso en los labios― Te quiero James, ahora descansa

―Te quiero Logan, mantengo firme mi decisión― susurró James arrecostándose en la cama de nuevo― Me duele la garganta

―Deja de hablar o sino empeoraras― regañó Logan levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose al mueble donde estaba inicialmente

Ambos se quedaron dormidos pensando en el error que habían cometido pero felices de una manera u otra por la tranquila y linda ruptura, aunque sabían que no podría durar mucho el uno sin el otro, pero bien las cosas surgieron así no podían hacer nada.

Carlos y Kendall se encontraban en el cuarto de este besando apasionadamente, el rubio aun no podía creer que solo vasto decir lo siento para que el pequeño lo perdonara, de seguro era por el corazón grande de oro que tenía, este lo acostó en la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello apasionadamente, bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del pequeño haciendo que este soltara un gemido una risita.

―Oye, déjalo para París― mencionó por medio de susurros Carlos burlonamente quitando la mano Kendall― Además tengo sueño y no quiero dormirme mientras lo hacemos

― ¿Ósea que si iremos?― preguntó Kendall emocionando abrazando al pequeño enérgicamente

―Si los chicos están de acuerdo sí― respondió el pequeño correspondiendo el abrazado del rubio

Carlos se soltó mirando al más alto exhausto, este lo acostó en su cama, le dio un beso en los labios, trató de levantarse pero el pequeño lo frenó.

― ¿Qué pasa Carlitos?―averiguó Kendall preocupado volviéndose a sentar a su lado

―Bueno James no está y me preguntaba si tú…― comenzó Carlos comenzándose a sonrojar

―Sí me gustaría dormir contigo― confirmó Kendall interrumpiendo al pequeño acostándose a su lado, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios― Pero yo seré quien domine primero― terminó divertido apretando la cola del chico

― ¡ah! ¡Kendall pervertido! Lo digo de buena manera, bueno aunque esa también es una buena manera, pero quiero decir… Estúpido te amo― exclamó Carlos divertido por la situación, colocando su cabeza en el torso del rubio

Ambos se quedaron dormidos al instante con una sonrisa en sus rostros, no podían esperar a ver qué cosas nuevas les traería ese queridísimo viaje, como se demostrarían su amor mutuo estando en uno de los países más románticos del mundo.

* * *

_Chicos como estan mucho tiempo sin verlos, para ser exactos desde que actualice mi último fic es que la verdad es que entre a la escuela esta semana y pueden creer que a la pprimera semana nos dejan tareas y examenes? si en mi colegio son muy exigentes con el nivel escolar, pero bueno espero poder terminar con mi long-fic que espero y pasen y len una miradita, bueno sin mas a que hacerle publicidad me marcho y dejo aclaraciones del capitulo._

_***ACLARACIONES**_

_***Bombón: Un chupachús, chupeta, chupete, chupetín, o colombino es el nombre con el que se conoce en castellano al caramelo duro y colorido de uno cm de diámetro, de forma esférica u oval, con un palito cilíndrico (generalmente blanco) insertado en el centro de la esfera que sirve para sostenerlo. También puede estar relleno de chicle o chocolate. (Gracias wikipedia \(^_^)/)**_


	2. Una pequeña muestra de amor

Los chicos se encontraban emocionados, después de un mes de que Carlos y James se curaran de la Mononucleosis gracias a los atentos cuidados Logan y en parte Kendall, normalmente el rubio intercedía cuando veía que el pelinegro se estaba comportando muy "cariñoso" con el más pequeño, el comportamiento posesivo de Kendall hacia que Logan se divirtiera por ver los celos de su líder alborotados y locos, sino fuera por el escarmiento que les pasó con anterioridad hubiera pensado que quería ligárselo, ya que sus sentimientos por el castaño eran solo cosa del pasado, aunque ni este sabía si era verdad o no, después de la ruptura quedaron como amigos, pero de vez en cuando se robaban uno que otro beso, una que otra caricia pero siempre mantenían firmes de que ya no podrían intentar nada porque saldría igual que la primera vez, sin embargo ambos pensaban que fue lo más perfecto que alguna vez pudieron haber hecho entre ellos dos.

Kendall y Carlos aun luchaban por tener su primera vez pero les era imposible, ya que siempre alguien llegaba desviándolos de su propósito, por ende decidieron dejarlo para cuando estuvieran solos en aquel mágico lugar al que pronto irían, los dos empacaban con mucha emoción el pequeño no podía dejar de saltar de aquí para allá, estaba tan emocionado de haberse curado de tan horrible enfermedad y sin contar que solo le faltaban contadas horas para ir a tener las vacaciones de ensueño con sus mejores amigos y novio, para calmar la ansiedad del pequeño, Kendall lo sentó a su lado y lo abrazó tiernamente, haciendo que en este saliera un pequeño rubor.

Carlos levantó la mirada para poder cumplir con la del rubio, ver su radiante y hermosa sonrisa, ninguno necesitaba palabra alguna para poder transmitir lo que sentían en cualquier momento determinado simplemente lo sabían por lo bien que se conocían el uno al otro, el rubio puso una mano en su mejilla haciendo que se estremeciera debido al contacto, el chico soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa socarrona, sintió como la mano del chico hacia fricción al bajarla directo a su barbilla acomodó bien su cara, comenzó a acercarse lentamente solo era cuestión de segundos para que sus labios se tocaran, sus ojos comenzaron a caer lentamente, cada quien sentía el roce de la nariz del otro sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse

― ¿Carlos no has visto mi peine de la suerte? Porque estoy seguro de que…― James entró interrumpiendo de manera abrupta el ambiente romántico que los dos chicos habían creado, este se detuvo en seco y río nerviosamente para después hacer uno de los comentarios más tontos y cliché que pudo haberse inventado en toda historia del sarcasmo―Perdón por interrumpir

El castaño salió en dirección al cuarto de Logan en cual estaba alistando sus cosas para no olvidar nada importante, le fascinaba como el pelinegro organizaba su equipaje, todo lo clasificaba por importancia, tamaño, color etc. aunque la verdadera razón sobraba, sí fue él el que le dijo que no esa noche en donde le pidió disculpas por sus malas acciones, pero una parte de él se sentía obligado a estar con Logan, no solo por lastima al chico, es que ya todo lo que hacía estaba ligado a él, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el pelinegro el cual solo se sentó en sus piernas y besó su mejilla.

―Terminé con ambos equipajes, ahora estoy cansado y quiero mi premio― susurró el pelinegro dando leves mordiditas en el cuello del castaño

―Y-ya hablamos de esto, debemos parar se supone que nosotros ya no somos nada y estamos haciéndonos esto― comentó James abrazando la cintura del pelinegro sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían y su autocontrol se esfumaba―Aunque cada vez mejoras, me seduces tan fácil y haces que mi mente se ponga borrosa en segundos

―S-sí, creo… que mejor me detengo ya― comentó Logan juguetón apretando más su cuerpo al del castaño― ¿Qué dices?

James lo separó bruscamente con su respiración agitada y su pulso a lo que más daba―Sí, iré a decirle a mamá Knight que me ayude con algunas cosas que tengo pendientes― después de esto el castaño dejó a un lado al pálido y se dispuso a salir lo más rápido que pudo

Logan quedó confundido, emocionado, enojado pero sobre todo con ganas de cómo lo hacía antes, James lo hiciera caer en su cama por medio de caricias, besos, abrazos y te amos, se entregara completamente a él… "_No, tengo que ser fuerte, pronto podré olvidarlo solo es cuestión de actitud y dejar de aventármele encima_" el pelinegro cayó en su cama ferozmente pidiendo a gritos mentales que lo tragara la tierra, porque en ese momento tenía dos problemas, el primero sus sentimientos intactos hacia James y el segundo una dolora erección del cual debía encargarse, su corazón iba a mil al recordar las manos del castaño sobre su cintura, en su lindo sonrojo al separarlo bruscamente de él, en definitiva para el pelinegro este viaje iba a ser de lo más extenuante y difícil con James cerca.

James estaba pegado a la puerta pensando en lo que había pasado unos momentos atrás, sin más se dirigió a la sala, se tiró en el sofá naranja sin ver antes quien estaba allí, un grito de desaprobación por parte Katie lo hizo despabilar, al verlo detenidamente Katie lo miró a los ojos divertida, cruzó sus brazos y se dispuso a hablarle al chico.

― ¿De nuevo volvió a pasar?― Preguntó Katie incrédula pero divertida e interesada por la situación de ambos chicos― Son unos tontos

―Logan fue el que tomó la iniciativa esta vez― explicó James sentándose y echando su cabeza para atrás colocando sus manos en ella―Ya se lo he dicho de todas las formas y no entiende, que lo que pasó fue un error, todo lo que está pasando es un error

―No seas bobo, ustedes se gustan solo que tu torpe orgullo no te deja perdonarlo― refutó Katie mirando cada movimiento del chico

―Eso no es verdad, me gustaba ya no más― regañó James enderezándose para ver a directamente a la castaña―Además si él y yo hacemos lo que hemos estado haciendo este último mes es porque después de tenernos tanto, necesitamos sentir algo caliente y vivo debajo de nosotros

― ¡Ay por favor! Eso creo que lo escuché en alguna serie, creo que fue en glee― dijo Katie incrédula levantando sus manos para gesticular― Cuando a Puckerman lo arrestaron y estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Santana, ella usó a Britaney diciéndole eso, pero en realidad le gustaba

―Sí, me gustó mucho ese capítulo… No nos desviemos el caso es que Logan y yo solo nos queremos por nuestros cuerpos― comentó James cabizbajo colocando ambas manos en sus piernas

―No, eso no es cierto, ustedes desde la mitad de 6to grado se ven de una manera diferente, solo que se atrasaron un poco por culpa de sus patéticas inseguridades― explicó Katie como si fuera lo más obvio―Sí solo se hubieran querido por eso pues simplemente se hubieran ahorrado el esfuerzo de confesarse y llevarse de una vez a la cama

―Katie, yo no quiero que Logan me vuelva a mentir como lo hizo antes, me dolió demasiado y yo…― James detuvo su explicación al ver a Logan saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a ellos―…Sí Katie entonces ve y busca a mamá Knight mientras yo espero aquí para hacer lo que tenemos pendiente

Katie rodó los ojos fastidiada, salió del apartamento dando un portazo, el pálido se sentó al lado de James notablemente nervioso y cansado, se dirigió James como pudo, este solo desvió su mirada para evitar encontrar el de Logan.

―Lo siento, yo no debí hacerlo de nuevo, es que ya había pasado mucho desde la última sesión y bueno me sentía desesperado― justificó Logan tomando aire dispuesto a continuar― Prometo no volver a hacer un movimiento de ese tipo, aunque tú también deberías hacerlo

James volteó para poder hacer contacto visual con el pelinegro con una sonrisa fingida―Bueno, también lo prometo y en Paris guardemos nuestra distancia para que no pase esto de nuevo y no dañar las vacaciones de Carlos y Kendall, no más sesiones rápidas de besos, ni abrazos― afirmó James mirando fijamente a Logan

―No más caricias y cuartos en el hotel separados― terminó Logan levantándose para ir a la salida―Iré a despedirme de Camille

―Qué te vaya bien no demores tenemos que salir en media hora para estar en el aeropuerto dos horas antes de nuestro vuelo―recordó el castaño mirando el reloj de la cocina

Logan salió del apartamento dejando atrás a un confundido y triste castaño, este estaba pensando en cada una de las cosas que había pasado junto a él, cada beso, caricia, abrazo que le había regalo en pasado, pensaba en cada una de las sensaciones nuevas que descubrió gracias a él, en su mente solo pasaba un recuerdo tras otro hasta la última vez que se besaron en aquella cabaña en el bosque, la última vez que prácticamente durmieron juntos, solo porque James se apiadó del pelinegro por verlo tan incómodo, lo puso entre sus brazos y lo acostó a su lado sin que él se diera cuenta, porque si lo hacía sabía que le iba a poner problemas o al final haría que perdiera el control por completo de sus acciones, el recuerdo de su tranquilo respirar, su carita tan angelical, en cada uno de los extraños ruiditos y gestos que le hacían sacar una que otra sonrisa divertida y llena de ternura, la charla que tuvieron por la mañana después de verse uno al lado del otro, ambas partes decidieron dejarlo así, no querían complicar las cosas más entre ellos.

Carlos salió de su habitación cogido de la mano con Kendall, al ver a su amigo de esa forma se apartó un poco del rubio pidiéndole disculpas y que lo dejara a solas con el castaño, él sin protestar lo hizo, salió del apartamento pensando en buscar al pelinegro para poder hablar de algo que tenía pendiente con él desde no hace mucho tiempo.

James al sentir que alguien se sentó a su lado despabiló, miró a su alrededor para poder encontrar lo que le había molestado, este se calmó cuando sintió como pequeño amigo lo abrazaba como tratando de reconfortarlo, se sintió un poco mejor, para agradecerle correspondió su abrazo con el mismo fervor, lo miró fijamente para poder hablarle, con algo de tristeza y pena en su voz.

―Pasó de nuevo― comentó James bajando la mirada colocando sus manos en los hombros del pequeño

Carlos solo se asombró y colocó sus manos sobre las de él―Definitivamente no los entiendo, terminaron pero siguen haciendo ese tipo de cosas― explicó como lo entendía mientras hacía una cara de resignación

―Litos es que nosotros no teníamos un noviazgo como tú y Kendall― comenzó James colocando su cabeza sobre sus manos y hombros derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas― Nosotros no nos queríamos de verdad solo era apasionado, algo muy pero muy físico

―Define físico James, porque no entiendo yo el noviazgo de ustedes dos lo veía como un ejemplo para el mío― confesó Carlos soltando su mano libre y llevándola a la cabeza del chico

―Solo teníamos sexo, solo nos queríamos por nuestros cuerpos― explicó el castaño fríamente levantando su mirada para dar con la de Carlos la cual solo denotaba tristeza

―No creo, porque si solo fuera por tener sexo entre ustedes nos hubieran entonces ahorrado todas las tonterías que tuvimos que hacer ese día para que estuvieran juntos― dijo Carlos con un dejo de tristeza y rabia en su voz levantándose de su lugar― Sí trata de convencerte primero a ti mismo

Logan estaba con Camille y Kendall en parque de Palm Woods, estaban hablando de cosas sin sentido, de sus vidas, sus carreras, de aquella vez que Camille le hizo una llave a uno de las actrices por besar a su novio actual Dak Zevon, los chicos se reían a carcajadas por escuchar las locas historias de su amiga, hubo un momento donde el novio de Camille los interrumpió cogiendo a la chica por detrás, para después voltearla y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, Kendall y Logan se sintieron incomodos así que solo se despidieron de ambos para comenzar a emprender camino a su apartamento.

Al llegar vieron a un triste y pensativo James sentado en el sofá, Kendall le iba a hablar pero fue detenido por el pálido, este le pidió en voz muy baja que los dejara solos, este obedeció y después le pidió hablar con él cuando acabara con el castaño, se fue rápidamente dejándolos atrás.

Logan se sentó al lado de James, movió un poco su hombro haciendo que este despabilara, miró a su lado y le brindó una sonrisa genuina a Logan la cual este respondió sin miedo alguno, ya no sentían lo mismo que instantes atrás al estar sentados diciendo que no hacer cuando estuvieran de vacaciones lejos de toda la presión de los Ángeles-California, de los extenuantes ensayos que les imponía Gustavo, pero sobre todas las cosas los fatigantes recuerdos de una relación fallida, que no fue tan horrible como ellos decían, sino que era el estúpido orgullo de James el cual estaba alejando lo más hermoso que pudo llegar a tener alguna vez.

El castaño pasó su mano por los hombros de Logan, lo acercó lo más que pudo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, como los que le daba antes de llegar a ser novios, los que hacía que el pelinegro en momentos de angustia se calmara que el control de su cuerpo se estabilizara por unos segundos hasta caer en cuenta de quien lo había hecho, eso lo hacía ser inmensamente feliz al mismo tiempo que sentía su pulso subir precipitadamente y su respiración se tornara artificial, al separarse miró a James directo a los ojos, este lo hizo salir de su ensueño con una pregunta la cual hizo que sangre se helara.

― ¿Tú me amaste?― preguntó James llevando una de sus manos al rostro de Logan para acariciar su mejilla

―Más que nada en el mundo― respondió Logan sin aliento debido a las acciones de su amigo castaño, obligándose a mirar fijamente al más alto

―Entonces ¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir con la enfermedad, con Kendall? Dime― averiguó James dejando que la mano que jugueteaba en el rostro de pálido cayera igual que su mirada

―No lo sé, me sentí mal al pensar que me cambiabas por Carlos― comenzó Logan colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del chico buscando su mirada― Y lo que hice con Kendall fue una pequeña revancha, no me gustó verte acostado con Carlos aquella vez

―Me lo hubieras comentado― opinó el castaño levantando solo un poco su mirada afligida y perdida

―Lo siento pero ya no podemos hacer nada tú terminaste conmigo y no quisiste darme una oportunidad, no me voy a morir por eso― confesó el pálido bajando la mano que tenía en el hombro del chico directo a su pecho

James quitó la mano de Logan y lo miró directo a los ojos― ¿Tú aún me amas más que a nada en el mundo?― preguntó con su voz quebrada por los nervios

Logan abrió la boca para responder, lo pensó bien, cuando tuvo su respuesta la iba dar a conocer al castaño, este puso un dedo sobre sus suaves labios y solo se acercó a este y lo besó tiernamente, por fin sus labios se habían encontrado en un hermoso beso pasional que demostraba el… ¿Cariño? O "amor" que aún le tenía el castaño al pálido, Logan lo separó rápidamente con una mueca triste en su rostro, su respuesta iba a ser dada, los labios del pequeño pálido estaban a punto de moverse para decir su respuesta pero se vio interrumpido cuando la señora Knight entró al apartamento avisando que ya era hora de irse al aeropuerto, sin decir nada se levantó lo más veloz que pudo y se dispuso a ir por sus cosas para poder partir.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, se dirigieron directo al lobby siendo recibidos por todos para despedirlos, estaban desde las Jennifer's hasta Jo y Lucy las cuales se volvieron grandes amigas por tener un pasado en común el cual era el chico rubio, este se acercó a las dos chicas para abrazarlas cálidamente, por otro lado estaba Carlos recibiendo un beso de las tres hermosas Jennifer's, lo cual le hizo hervir la sangre a Kendall pero se contuvo de hacer alguna idiotez, Logan estaba aferrado a Camille deseándose las mayores de las suertes mutuamente, cabe mencionar que por el rostro de ambos recorrieron un par de lágrimas "Qué dramáticos" pensó James soltándose de una de sus muchas amigas, al terminar cada uno con sus despedidas, salieron del hotel, voltearon para despedirse de todos por última vez y se dirigieron a la limosina donde los esperaban la hermanita y madre de Kendall.

Todos se embarcaron en el vehículo sin decir nada, Kendall tuvo que aguantar las ganas de entrelazar su mano con la del pequeño por el hecho de que su madre no sabía nada de ellos aun y lo quería mantener así por un tiempo para no alterar las cosas entre ellos, aunque por alguna extraña razón sentía que su madre presentía algo, pero según él si fuera así se lo hubiera comentado, entre Logan y James se lanzaban unas cuantas miradas que solo hacían que el ambiente se pusiera más tenso de lo que estaba.

Un largo viaje al aeropuerto, que hacia llevar entre ellos una tensión, un problema por resolver y dos deseos por realizar, al llegar a tal lugar al cual llegaron a penas a tiempo fueron directo a dejar su equipaje y rápidamente se dirigieron a abordar, se despidieron de las chicas las cuales se encontraban emocionadas ya que se verían en dos semanas y pasarían parte de las vacaciones con ellos gracias a la cortesía de Gustavo o mejor dicho gracias a las insistencias de Kelly y amenazas.

En camino al avión Logan se lanzó sobre Kendall en un intento desesperado de huir de James, le pidió encarecidamente que se sentara con él, este cedió sin problema lo cual deprimió un poco a Carlos pero se repuso cuando el rubio se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, subieron al avión, fueron a primera clase, buscaron sus puestos, era en diferente hilera, pero estaban en la misma fila.

Durante el viaje, Kendall aprovechó para hablar con el chico sobre lo que sentía debido a su distanciamiento con James, el pelinegro se aferró al rubio de una manera casi que posesiva, este pasó su mano por su cintura y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Me siento mal por tu separación, yo fui el culpable― confesó el rubio apretando más al pálido a su cuerpo

―Eso no es verdad, lo de él y yo solo era algo para pasar el tiempo― insistió Logan colocando una mano en la pierna de Kendall―Nosotros solo nos queríamos por…

― ¡Ya deja de decir eso!― regañó el líder enojado como si le hubiera lanzado algún insulto―No seas bobo, ustedes se quieren bien, fin de la discusión

―Pero Kendall él…― dijo Logan bajando su mirada colocando su cabeza en el hombro de él

―Él es un tonto, o es su orgullo que no lo deja ver más allá― comentó Kendall viendo como el castaño los miraba desde el otro lado del pequeño y angosto pasillo

―En realidad tengo algo que contarte, pasó antes de salir del apartamento― dijo Logan rápidamente frunciendo un ceño de tristeza

Kendall lo escuchó con cuidado mientras sentía que desde el otro lado estaba James mirando con algo de recelo la conmovedora y bonita escena del par de amigos, no se molestó en despertar al pequeño latino ya que sabía que eso no le iba a alegrar al viaje sino que iba a ser todo lo contrario, poco a poco su mirada cayó y la dirigió hacía su amigo dormido, acarició su mejilla y lo siguió al mundo de Morfeo para ignorar todo lo que pasaba en ese momento a su alrededor.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que la azafata los despertó a ambos para que se colocaran su cinturón de seguridad, estos hicieron sus indicaciones, el pequeño volteó directo a Kendall para levantar una señal de saludo, este le lanzó un beso lo cual hizo que se emocionara más, él nunca lo había hecho porque según, era algo muy cursi como para hacerlo en público, estaba convencido de que James acertó al escoger Paris cuando el productor les dio las opciones para sus vacaciones, al sentir que el avión arribó y se quedó totalmente quieto se quitaron los cinturones, bajaron de él, fueron por su equipaje y se dirigieron al hotel.

Al llegar a la recepción Kendall, James y Carlos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Logan a hablar con tanta fluidez el idioma, todos lo miraron curiosos este encogió los hombros, le dio las llaves de su habitación a cada quien, se quedaron de ver al otro día en el mismo punto, después se fueron para poder descansar para estar frescos al otro día y disfrutar, mientras una linda chica les miraba desde no muy lejos, sabía que ellos serían de ayuda para poder hacer lo que necesitaba.

Kendall se dirigió hacia su habitación compartida con Carlos al abrir la puerta este entró corriendo para saltar sentado en la cama, el rubio se río por sus acciones, entrando todo el equipaje se dispuso a cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se dirigió al chico se unió a su juego, de un momento al otro ambos se quedaron en silencio y quietos, no dijeron nada por un momento y se dedicaron a ver a los ojos, el rubio acercó al pequeño y lo besó como le gustaba a ambos lento, tierno, delicado ese tipo de besos que siempre dejaban con gana de más, ambos se acostaron en la cama abrazándose mutuamente, la pasión se podía percibir en el aire, el pequeño estaba inmensamente feliz, después de tanto esfuerzo y lágrimas por fin podía disfrutar de sus vacaciones con su _Kenny._

Logan se encontraba sentado pensativo en su cama, recordaba cada uno de los momentos que tuvo con James al ser una pareja, cada detalle de cómo lo tocaba, cómo le besaba tiernamente para calmarlo, cómo le decía te amo cada vez que…

― ¿Logan estas allí?― preguntó James tocando la puerta―Ábreme tenemos que hablar

Logan se levantó con un gran sonrojo en su rostro caminando algo torpe se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y dejar pasar al castaño, este siguió su camino hasta la cama del pelinegro y se sentó apartándole un pequeño lugar, el pequeño pálido se sentó, sin decir nada su cuerpo estaba fuera de control, sus hormonas estaban jugando con él en el momento menos indicado trató de dejarlo pasar preguntándole al castaño como supo cuál era su habitación, él le respondió divertido que el recepcionista hablaba más de cinco idiomas diferentes, Logan río con él pero aun así su cuerpo le pedía más y ver a James a su lado solo lo hacía perder el control.

―No has respondido mi pregunta―dijo James de la nada acusatoriamente mientras se acercaba al chico

Logan iba a dirección contraria tratando de esquivarlo, para su desgracia la cabecera de la cama limitó su espacio dejándolo sin salida acorralado, expuesto a los encantos del chico, sin razonar el pelinegro se lanzó a los brazos de James buscando lo que se le había perdido, el calor de sus brazos, la ternura con la que lo tocaban, la manera en la que hacía que todo fuera tan romántico así la atmosfera no lo fuera y como de sus labios salía un sensual pero tierno _"Te amo"._

James cogió la barbilla del pálido para encontrar su mirada con la de él, Logan llevó con desespero y ansiedad sus manos al cuello del chico para buscar más su calor, su cuerpo tiritaba por los nervios y placer que sentía en ese momento, el castaño lo empujó para dejar su cuerpo indefenso sobre cama para después colocarlo a un costado del suyo.

―De-detente deja de seducirme de esa manera― pidió Logan separándose de él colocando sus manos sobre el colchón―Además prometimos no hacerlo aquí

―Logie…― susurró James colocando las manos sobre la cintura de él para acercarlo y darle un pequeño beso en el cuello

―Tú… me tienes caliente, basta― confesó Logan entrecerrando los ojos dando un pequeño gemido en respuesta―No me hagas desearte de esa manera

―Te amo― susurró el castaño contra la piel del pelinegro para enseguida levantarse para encontrarse con los ojos suplicantes de este

Logan no respondió nada, solo se limitó a corresponder a cada caricia que le brindó James en esos instantes de locura y pasión desenfrenados, solo era cuestión de tiempo para perder el control total de sus mentes, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos más de lo que le estaban ofreciendo en ese momento, los besos y caricias le parecieron poco en ese momento, se vieron obligados a dar el siguiente paso, James comenzó a quitarle la ropa al pequeño pálido dejando al descubierto su despampanante cuerpo, este solo gemía y negaba lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos diciéndole al castaño al oído que era un sueño, que pronto despertaría esto excitó de sobremanera al más alto, lo que siguió fue abrazar al pequeño desnudo entre sus brazos, se separó de él, se quitó la ropa rápidamente.

James lo besó de manera lenta mientras lo masturbaba despacio causando múltiples gemidos en ambos, el pelinegro lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa, sus calientes y pesados alientos se combinaban, haciendo que lo único que desearan en ese momento fuera que sus labios se juntasen para danzar en un baile prohibido para los dos, que sus cuerpos se unieran para demostrar que ambos encajaban y eran el uno para el otro.

Logan se cernió sobre James de una manera casi que dominante, alineó su entrada con el miembro del castaño y lo puso de golpe por completo dentro suyo, el castaño ahogó un gemido, se levantó para encontrarse con la mirada pura e inocente del pelinegro pero en vez de eso, se encontró con una llena de lujuria, deseo, carente de brillo, al parecer lo único que deseaba en ese instante era sentirse complacido consigo mismo y no demostrar su amor, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios sacó su miembro de él recibiendo un gemido de desaprobación por parte del pequeño pálido, este forcejeó buscándolo pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que lo único que logró fue llanto de ambas partes, al caer en cuenta de lo que hacía se sentó en las piernas desnudas de James y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, se disculpó por sus acciones, se levantó dejando que James lo viera en su totalidad y resplandor, sin más el castaño se levantó para abrazarlo por la espalda y susurrarle unas tiernas palabras al oído.

―Lo siento, te quiero muchísimo, detendré esto― comentó James besando su cuello para luego separarse de él y comenzar a buscar su ropa

― ¿Cómo lo detendrás?― preguntó Logan metiéndose en su cama colocándose debajo de las cobijas para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo viendo cómo James se terminaba de vestir

―Eso es fácil, antes de hacerlo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho― dijo el castaño sentándose en la cama al lado de él robándole un tierno beso el cual el pálido no respondió

James salió de la habitación rápidamente evitando desmoronarse, Logan al ver que el chico ya no estaba tecleó rápidamente en su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Kendall con lágrimas en sus ojos, después miró por unos segundos la pantalla y pulso el botón de enviar, el mensaje de Logan agitó el ambiente de Carlos y Kendall, estos se separaron con pesar de los besos y caricias que estaban llevando a cabo, Kendall miró con pesar al pequeño, le preguntó si podía irse y este accedió con una gran y sincera sonrisa en su cara, sabía que su novio sin importar qué siempre iba a estar con sus amigos, esa era una de las razones por la cual lo amaba.

El rubio llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación, abrió la puerta esperando encontrar al pálido, pero en vez de eso encontró a un chico desnudo durmiendo en una cama, se acercó a él mirando su celular, no se demoró más de 10 minutos pero aun así lo había encontrado en ese estado, lo despertó para tratar de encontrar alguna respuesta, el pelinegro solo se cubrió un poco más sentándose para poder ver fijamente al chico, este se acercó y lo abrazó por unos momentos haciendo que se apenara por las circunstancias y la forma en la que estaba cuando el chico llevó a cabo sus acciones.

Este río, dejó su lugar por unos breves segundos para recoger la ropa del pelinegro, al hacerlo se lo tiró a su cara, este solo se la puso se quitó la sabana de encima con su bóxer puesto, se colocó los pantalones y se sentó en la cama, el rubio lo siguió para poder averiguar lo que pasaba.

―Ahora, una explicación por favor― pidió Kendall mirándolo entre curioso y divertido pasando su mano por los hombros de él

―James y yo… Casi lo hicimos, luego se detuvo y después se fue diciéndome que me quería mucho, me siento confundido porque él fue el que decidió no continuar lo nuestro― explicó Logan colocando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio―Me duele la cabeza y el corazón, sobre todo la cabeza

Kendall rio un poco por el ultimo comentario del chico, lo soltó haciendo que se quejara por eso―No sé qué decir pero lo único que digo es que…― comenzó mirando fijamente a Logan―… No sé qué decir la verdad, debes de ahuyentar tus inseguridades así sea un rato, además de que no combina con el orgullo de James y ¿Cuál de las dos cabezas te duele?

Logan rio por el comentario del rubio―La de arriba, pervertido― terminó acostándose en la cama colocando sus manos como almohada invitando a Kendall que lo hiciera también

Kendall se acostó a su lado, para dedicarse a mirar el techo de la acogedora habitación, ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, el pelinegro llevó su mano hasta sus labios recordando como momentos atrás el castaño los había besado incesantemente, el rubio se quitó los zapatos, subió sus pies a la cama y se acercó al pequeño pálido con cuidado, lo puso entre sus brazos para poder consolarlo, sabía que en ese momento se encontraba inestable debido a la situación que estaba pasando con el castaño en ese momento.

Ambos se acomodaron para poder poner sus cabezas en las almohadas, el pelinegro miró fijamente al rubio, este solo le sonrió en respuesta, sus miradas, gestos y acciones se llevaban a cabo no colocando cuidado a lo que podían conllevar, sin más Logan no aguantando sus impulsos apretó sus labios con los de Kendall, el cual estaba conmocionado por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento no se movió, no respondió, no hizo nada lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrir sus ojos como platos para enseguida apretar sin querer la cintura del pequeño pálido, este al terminar con el beso miró fijamente a Kendall, el cual solo pudo quitar las manos de la cintura de este y comenzar a ruborizarse gracias a las acciones del pelinegro.

― ¿Cómo pudiste? yo…― Kendall se sentó al lado de Logan tratando de articular una pregunta con sentido, sintiéndose culpable por besar a otra persona que no fuera el pequeño latino― No debiste…

―Lo sé y lo siento Kendall, no era mi intensión, solo que te vi…― respondió Logan sentándose a su lado cogiendo la mano del rubio con suavidad―… Y quise hacerlo, tu calidez me obligó

―No, no, no tú estás confundido y triste por todo lo que te está pasando― explicó el rubio dándole un confortable abrazo a su amigo― Tú amas a James

―Él no me ama a mí, solo ama a mi pene y mi entrada pero tú si ¿Verdad?― susurró Logan separándose del chico con una sonrisa juguetona

Kendall zarandeó al pálido buscando que entrara en razón, pero no parecía funcionar―Yo amo a Carlos, no soy capaz de engañarlo, porque él es mi todo― dijo mirando al pelinegro preocupado

Ignorando las palabras de Kendall, Logan se abrazó a su cuello para comenzar a besarlo descaradamente, sentía como la piel del rubio se tensaba debido al contacto, este rio por lo bajo recordando cada una de las partes sensibles de él, Kendall no aguantó más e hizo que se acostara en la cama, llevó una mano a su pantalón, comenzó a acariciar el bulto que se formó, recordando una vez más a quien era al único que podía hacerle esas cosas se detuvo y miró a Logan directo a los ojos.

―Kenny, ¿Por qué te detienes?― preguntó Logan seductoramente haciendo un puchero y hablando juguetonamente

―No me llames Kenny, no en este momento Logan, por eso tu relación con James se vino abajo, tú sin quererlo eres muy…― Kendall lo pensó bien antes de decir una palabra indebida―… Seductor, tú eras el que amaba la entrada y el pene de James, es más yo creo que a duras penas tuvieron un lindo momento en donde no hubieran involucrado sexo

Logan sonrió como idiota al recordar―Aquella vez, nuestro primer día de noviazgo, cuando nos fuimos a nadar al mar y por la noche nos acostamos en la arena a ver las estrellas y la luna diciéndonos a cada rato lo mucho que nos amábamos― contó con un rubor en sus mejillas notando lo que hacía Kendall

― ¿Ves? Te dije que ustedes se querían bien y deja de hacer que tus inseguridades te ganen Logan, tu eres más que ellas― Kendall se abrazó al pelinegro para enfatizar su punto― Y yo si te amo, pero como a uno de mis mejores amigos

Logan sonrió por la paciencia y dedicación del chico y se hundió más en su pecho―Lo siento, no debí hacerlo, no sé qué me pasó― se excusó dejando salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos color chocolate

Kendall secó esas lágrimas con una gran sonrisa―No importa tranquilo, las cosas así hacen que la amistad se mantenga fresca― el chico ahogó una carcajada, viendo como el pelinegro se reía también

Carlos y James estaban detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que estaba pasando entre los chicos dentro de la habitación, sin poder contenerse abrió la puerta corrió hacia Kendall y se paró al frente de los dos chicos sin decir nada, por su lado Kendall estaba asustado por la aparición de Carlos en el lugar con miedo a su reacción, sin más el pequeño moreno se abalanzó sobre Kendall y le dio un profundo beso haciendo que se sintiera aliviado pero a la vez confundido por todo la reacción de este.

James y Logan solo lo veían sorprendidos, sabían a ciencia exacta que Carlos siempre perdonaría a Kendall por sus malas acciones sin importar lo que fuera, al separarse el pequeño pálido les dedicó una sonrisa a Kendall y el pálido haciendo que ambos se colocaran algo nerviosos.

― ¿Tú escuchaste todo?― preguntó Kendall algo extasiado por las emociones que lo recorrían en ese momento levantándose de su lugar en la cama de Logan

―No todo pero al llegar escuché un "_No debiste…_" y me imaginé porque lo dijiste, después bueno, el resto ya lo sabes― explicó Carlos bajando su mirada colocándose al frente del rubio―Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría no importa, no quiero pelear contigo

Kendall se acercó al más pequeño y lo abrazó con fervor―Yo te amo, cuando él lo hizo no estaba consciente de lo que hacía así que no lo ataques― pidió para después darle un beso en la mejilla al pequeño

Carlos asintió, cogió la mano del rubio para dirigirse a su habitación a descansar, dejando atrás a unos muy aliviados James y Logan los cuales no cruzaron palabra alguna, ni siquiera una mirada, el castaño salió ignorando completamente que el pelinegro aún estaba allí esperando al menos un "Que-descanses-nos-veremos-mañana" pero ni eso recibió sin más se dejó caer en su cama quedándose dormido al instante por el cansancio que habitaba en él.

Kendall se encontraba sentado en la cama esperando que Carlos estuviera listo para acostarse a su lado, cuando menos lo pensó sintió como él se puso en sus medio de sus piernas para comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente dejándose caer en su espalda, separándose un poco averiguó las razones de sus acciones, pero en vez de responderle solo las llevó a cabo con más intensidad, al notar por qué tomó control de la situación se cernió sobre este para quedar mirándole directo a los ojos.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo si no te sientes listo Litos, yo te amo más que a nada, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y ni siquiera sé cómo me perdonaste tan fácil― canturreó Kendall agachándose para quedar más cerca a Carlos para susurrarle― Siento que no merezco tu perdón

―Si te lo mereces, te contuviste a Logan eso, según James, es algo complicado― susurró Carlos llevando sus brazos al cuello de él― Además escuché el "_Yo amo a Carlos_"

Kendall se sonrojó notablemente por las acciones y palabras de su novio―Sabes que yo siempre digo la verdad― respondió con un tono de voz bajo acercándose al pequeño―Ahora durmamos, estoy exhausto

―Pero no quiero dormir aún, quiero hacer cositas malas contigo― berrinchó Carlos haciendo puchero comenzando a besar el cuello del rubio

―también quiero, pero Es-estoy can-cansado― dijo Kendall a duras penas sintiendo como el chico lo tentaba haciendo lo mismo que el pelinegro momentos atrás

―Kenny hazlo, si no lo haces moriré quiero sentirme uno contigo― pidió Carlos llevando su mano a la entrepierna de Kendall

Kendall gimió al sentir como la mano del pequeño lo tocaba―Litos… No te detén-gas― cedió rápidamente cogiendo la cara del pequeño

―Quiero estar unido a ti, quiero que seas solo mío, no quiero que seas de nadie más― susurró Carlos desabrochando los pantalones del chico― Quiero marcarte como mío, hago un Dib en ti

Kendall río por las últimas palabras del chico haciendo sus mismas acciones―Y yo hago uno sobre ti, nadie podrá hacerte lo que yo estoy a punto de hacer― dijo tiernamente besándole brevemente

Después de tanto cuchicheó y confesiones, ambos chicos comenzaron a acariciarse acompañándolos de unos pequeños besos los cuales cada vez se hacían más apasionados, ambos se desnudaron mutuamente dejándose al descubierto para el otro, Kendall cambió de posición con Carlos, quedando sobre él, se quedó unos momentos mirando al chico en todo su resplandor, en todo su brillo.

―Eres divino. Tu cuerpo es tan… dotado de hermosura, puro, delicado y exquisito ― susurró Kendall bajando para besar el cuello de su novio

Carlos tembló debido a las palabras y acciones del rubio―Kenny, te amo―dijo enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello color oro de él

Sin detenerse Kendall continuó su rumbo con besos y lamidas hasta la virilidad del pequeño, al verlo erecto sonrió satisfactoriamente y le dio un beso en la punta, al ver como se estremeció ante sus actos, se levantó, organizó su miembro con la entrada virgen de Carlos y empezó a empujar haciendo que múltiples gemidos de dolor abandonaran la boca del chiquillo, sin pensarlo dos veces bajó para besar al pequeño, el cual se sostenía fuertemente de la sabana, intentó omitir los gemidos que salían de su boca, pero era imposible, le dolió tanto que no pudo aguantar no hacerlo.

Carlos por su lado, disfrutaba que por fin estaba con Kendall de esa manera tan íntima y especial, pero no aguantaba el dolor que eso conllevaba, sin más lo único que hizo para tratar de no pensar en el dolor fue corresponder el beso que el rubio le daba en ese instante, a medida que pasaban los minutos, el dolor se calmó pero no dejó de estar allí, él en medio de susurros y gemidos, le pidió que siguiera con su trabajo, sintió como sin apartarse de sus labios salió hasta que solo hasta que la punta quedó dentro de él, cuando empujó para volver a quedar dentro, en ese pequeño instante experimentó como un dolor placentero recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, los besos del rubio lo volvían loco, el toque de sus manos lo hacían olvidar temporalmente ese incesante pero hermoso dolor que percibía en su espalda baja.

Kendall bajó de los labios del pequeño a su cuello, causando que su piel se tensara y múltiples gemidos salieran de la boca del chico, las manos del pequeño viajaron del pecho a la espalda del rubio el cual le embestía suavemente, su ritmo era constante y lento, parecía como si no quisieran que nunca acabara, estar así para siempre, unidos, en la intimidad, en lo más profundo del ser del otro, sus manos se entrelazaron sobre la cintura del pequeño haciendo que ambos se regalaran una sonrisa llena del cariño y amor que se demostraban en ese momento, sus labios volvieron a juntarse de manera desesperada esperando saciar sus inmensas ganas de estar cerca del otro.

Las embestidas no se detuvieron en ningún momento, al pasar de los minutos ambos se sintieron extasiados al sentir como la esencia de Kendall llenaba por completo a Carlos, se salió de la manera más delicada que pudo, pero aun así se escuchó un quejido por parte del pequeño, al mirar bien el rubio se encontró que la erección del pequeño aún sobresalía de debajo de su vientre sin más, se acostó a su lado volteó la cara del chico le besó, cogió su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo, él solo elevó las caderas al aire para poder sentir más la acciones de la mano de su amado sobre su virilidad.

El chico bombeó rápidamente para hacer que Carlos terminara, el pequeño se vino en su mano, aun temblando por todos los sentimientos que lo invadieron al finalizar, se volteó para ver a Kendall directo a los ojos tembloroso y le besó, bajó su mirada para ocultar el rubor que en sus mejillas se vio en ese momento, Kendall lo miró con ternura y pasó su mano por su espalda hasta llegar a uno de los cachetes de su trasero.

―Ke-Kenny…― susurró Carlos abrazándose al chico aun temblando sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de hacer con su novio

― ¿Sí Litos?― Preguntó Kendall dulcemente cogiendo las sabanas para pasarlas sobre sus cuerpos desnudos

― ¿En verdad acabamos de hacerlo? No se sintió real y me da miedo despertar para darme cuenta que es solo un sueño― confesó Carlos acomodándose entre sus brazos para después levantar su mirada y encontrarse con la de él

―Sí, ambos dimos todo del otro, tenía tantas ganas desde hace mucho― comentó Kendall dándole un beso

―Yo también― comentó Carlos al separarse un poco de él― Estoy tan feliz de que por fin tú y yo compartiéramos nuestra primera vez

Kendall besó la cabeza del chico y río nerviosamente―Litos prometimos ser sinceros entre ambos― afirmó abrazando al chico firmemente

―Sí, ¿Qué quieres decirme amor?― preguntó Carlos mirando a Kendall con ternura

Kendall tomó un respiro, cerró los ojos por un segundo, después los abrió para mirar al pequeño de la misma manera―No es mi primera vez― confesó tranquilo soltando al chico el cual estaba estático por su confesión

― ¿Qué me estás diciendo? Es una broma seguramente― dijo Carlos exaltado levantándose lentamente tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía en su parte baja

―Oye, cálmate, hacerlo contigo fue como tener mi primera vez― comentó Kendall sosteniéndolo de la cintura para que no se sobre esforzara

―No me salgas con esas, ¿Con quién?― averiguó el pequeño con lágrimas en sus ojos sacudiendo las manos del más alto de su cintura

―Logan, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, entre él y yo no había amor, era solo algo que se dio no más― explicó el rubio susurrando al oído del pequeño

―No, déjame Kendall, no me molestes, tú eres un mentiroso, te perdoné las anteriores porque pensé que no me lo harías de nuevo, pero felicidades― regañó Carlos levantándose de su lugar, como pudo se puso su piyama, se dirigió al balcón de la habitación enojado

Kendall se vistió y lo siguió, se paró a su lado―Lo siento, mi amor no era mi intención mentirte, es que te vi tan entusiasmado porque tendríamos nuestra primera vez juntos que no quise dañarla― explicó cogiendo la mano del chico

―Eres un tonto, no me hables nunca, ahora me arrepiento de todo corazón que tú hayas sido mi primera vez― dijo Carlos sin pensar dirigiéndose al cuarto de nuevo― Me despertaste de mi sueño Kendall

―Bien… Yo no me arrepiento de habértelo hecho, en ese momento me sentí en el cielo― confesó Kendall sentándose en la cama junto al pequeño― Ahora duerme iré a ver si hay habitaciones disponibles

Carlos se acostó mirando como el rubio salió de la habitación, después de hacerlo se dirigió a la recepción para preguntar por un cuarto disponible, para su mala suerte no habían, así que preguntó por el cuarto de James, el recepcionista se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Kendall sonrió para sí mismo, después reanudo su camino, llegó al cuarto del castaño, tocó la puerta esperando a que le abriera, él no se demoró mucho y le invitó a pasar, le contó todo lo que le aconteció en esos minutos, el castaño se sentó al lado de Kendall lo miró con desaprobación.

―Cuando aprenderás Kendall, no puedo creer que no hayan tenido problemas con lo que pasó con Logan y si hayan tenido problemas por esto― dijo James colocando si cabeza entre sus manos

―Es que yo, se lo dije en el momento menos indicado― confesó Kendall dirigiéndose al sofá del lugar

―Eres un tonto, si tan solo lo hubieras podido ver, estaba tan entusiasmado de poder hacerlo contigo en este mágico lugar…― comentó James tirándole una sabana

―Lo sé, pero debía decirle, no quiero que viva engañado por siempre, además mi primera vez con él fue la mejor que haya tenido en mi vida― confesó Kendall acostándose comenzando a cerrar los ojos

Ambos chicos dieron como terminada la conversación, se quedaron dormidos al instante recordando cada quien a sus amores, no esperaban que sus vacaciones en Paris fueran de esa manera, añoraban que todo fuera más romance y menos drama. Todos cuatro soñaron con las personas a las que le pertenecía su corazón, así lo poco que quedaba de la noche pasó, dándole lugar a la mañana.

James se levantó para ver el amanecer, era tan hermoso, luego recordó la promesa que le hizo a su pequeño amigo cuando escogieron ese lugar, ambos cuando el sol estuviera saliendo levantarían a sus novios, lo llevarían hasta un lugar donde juntos lo pudieran ver, después los besarían para sellar su amor, pero como era obvio las cosas no se estaban dando como querían, el castaño fue hasta donde Kendall y lo despertó.

Kendall se frotó los ojos― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó algo adormilado sentándose en un borde del sillón, pasando sus manos por su cabello

―Ven quiero que veas esto― dijo James jalándolo de la muñeca levándolo y llevándolo directo al balcón

Al llegar los ojos de Kendall se agrandaron como platos dejando que el color esmeralda de ellos resarciera, miró a James por un momento, después se dignó a hablar.

―Esto es… Hermoso, ¿Por qué quieres que lo vea? ―averiguó Kendall volviendo su vista al lindo amanecer que se estaba dando en ese momento

―Porque Carlos y yo prometimos que cuando estuviéramos aquí, los besaríamos frente a este lindo amanecer― explicó James apenado sin moverse ni un poco

―Ese es un bello detalle, me hubiera encantado ser besado frente a este paisaje― confesó Kendall colocando una mano en el hombro del castaño

James volteó dejando ver unas pequeñas lágrimas que alcanzaron a salir en esos momentos―A mí me hubiese gustado besar a Logie aquí―dijo triste mientras por fin se dignaba a mirar a Kendall frente a frente

Kendall puso sus manos en los hombros de James para mirarlo fijamente y tratar de confortarlo― ¿Sabes? En este momento yo me siento igual que tú― comentó mirándolo con algo de tristeza―Pero no puedo derramar ni una lágrima, lo amo pero me acostumbré así por ser fuerte para ser un apoyo para los demás

―Pero no es necesario Kendall, aunque es una de las muchas cosas de porque Carlitos te ama― comentó James con una sonrisa sincera mientras baja su mirada

― ¿Sabes? Tú eres una gran persona y esa es la razón por la que Logan te ama― comentó Kendall acercándolo para darle un gran abrazo

James correspondió de inmediato― Gracias eres genial, necesitaba alguien que me lo dijera, me siento tan mal en este momento lo amo, pero no puedo dejar que sufra, no puedo dejar que se engañe a sí mismo― terminó separándose un poco de Kendall

―Sí él está destinado para estar contigo lo estará, no importa lo que tengan que pasar― explicó el rubio buscando la mirada del castaño― Ahora, vamos a comer tengo hambre y no hemos comido nada desde que salimos de los Ángeles

James se río un poco para después seguir a Kendall con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, poco a poco fue desapareciendo recordando a su hermosísimo Logan preguntándose que estaría haciendo en ese momento, de seguro estaría tirado en la cama holgazaneando un poco antes de levantarse, no estaba tan equivocado, si estaba holgazaneando pero se encontraba sentado en la cama, un poco cabizbajo con ganas de tener a alguien a su lado para que lo abrazase pero su castaño no estaba en ese preciso lugar y aunque lo estuviera no serviría de a mucho.

Logan se levantó de la cama, se alistó y salió para comer algo, en el trayecto iba pensando su castaño, en que estaría haciendo en ese momento, cuando menos lo pensó sintió como alguien chocó con él, alzó su mirada para pedir disculpas pero las palabras se apresaron en su garganta al darse cuenta de que con la persona que había chocado era con la misma en la que estaba pensando y su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo, él dijo un efusivo y lindo hola, el cual solo fue respondido por Kendall, al ver como James le ignoraba se puso algo, pero siguió su camino junto a los dos como si nada le pasara en ese instante.

Kendall, James y Logan quedaron sorprendidos al encontrar a Carlos en un mesa sentado solo esperándolos con un gran desayuno que cabe mencionar, tenía todos los platos preferidos de los chicos, sin más todos se dirigieron prácticamente corriendo hacia él, se sentaron de golpe dándole las gracias por hacerlo, cogieron los cubiertos para así empezar a comer.

El desayuno para ellos transcurrió de una manera normal, llena de risas, silencios cómodos, pero sobre todo miradas un tanto conformadas de un poco de amor pero incomodidad, Kendall no dejaba de lanzarle de esas miradas suplicantes a Carlitos de "Tenemos-Que-Hablar", este solos los respondía con un asentimiento de lado a lado para negarse, pero a pesar de todo pudieron llevar todo adelante, el rubio propuso salir a algún lugar turístico, Logan sonrió se acercó a él con cuidado para poder decirle algo importante al oído para que los otros dos no hicieran intento de que no resultara.

Al escuchar el plan de Logan, Kendall le sonrió un tanto en complicidad, el pelinegro se alejó de él para que pudiera hacer el anunció de a donde irían primero.

―Vamos a la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos― dijo Kendall con gran emoción mirando como la expresión de James cambiaba de un momento al otro

― ¿Para qué vamos?― preguntó Carlos mirando divertido la expresión de James

Logan iba a hablar pero James le quitó la palabra sin darse cuenta― La principal avenida de París tiene una extensión de 1880 metros y resguarda actualmente una de las zonas de compras más exclusiva de todo el mundo, con tiendas de grandes diseñadores.― explicó tratando de contener toda su emoción pero no lo logró

―Ahora todo tiene sentido, compraré algo lindo para mí― comentó Carlos encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en el rostro, después se quejó un poco

― ¿Te pasa algo Carlitos?― Preguntó Logan preocupado abandonando su lugar para pararse a su lado y colocar una de sus manos en su espalda

―No es nada, solo el error más grande de mi vida― Comentó Carlos como si nada volteando a ver al pelinegro con una sonrisa fingida

Kendall miró a Logan con pesar por unos pequeños segundos, después escondió su mirada esmeralda debajo de sus hermosos cabellos color oro brillante como el sol, el pelinegro volvió la mirada al más pequeño con algo de lastima deduciendo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no solo viendo la parte del acto, por la cual tembló un poco no sabía si era por repulsión o por solo imaginar a sus amigos haciéndolo.

Logan cogió James de la muñeca para arrastrarlo sin su consentimiento siquiera, al llegar a la recepción del hotel, el castaño lo regañó fuertemente, Logan no dijo nada y se alejó lentamente de él sin decir ninguna palabra esperando que lo que había hecho funcionara al menos para que el pequeño y Kendall al respecto de lo que le incomodaba con él.

Carlos se encontraba en la mesa con los brazos cruzados ignorando completamente a Kendall, al cambio él buscaba de todas las formas posibles de que el pequeño latino lo mirara pero no lograba, en su rostro apareció una sonrisita juguetona, se levantó de su lugar se acercó a él le dio un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo que este se quejara su dirigiera toda su atención a él.

―Ahora ya que me estas colocando cuidado, ¿Por qué piensas que lo nuestro fue un error?― preguntó Kendall dolido mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar

―Porque no fue tu primera vez, además me engañaste con Logan, me enfermaste para ver si te engañaba― enumeró el pequeño con su tono de voz enojado

― ¿Apenas vienes a cobrar cuentas por eso? solo estas así por lo de ayer― comentó Kendall irritado cruzando sus brazos―Ahora mírame a los ojos y dime que lo que hicimos ayer nosotros dos fue un error, que no te sentiste especial, te sentiste frágil en mis brazos, al igual que yo en las tuyas

Carlos miró fijamente a Kendall―No fue especial en ninguno de los sentidos, pero al menos ya no soy virgen― terminó levantándose como pudo para dirigirse a donde estaban James y Logan

Kendall lo siguió para encontrar a los otros chicos en la recepción y sin perder más el tiempo se fueron a la Avenida, cuando llegaron el castaño no pudo esperar y prácticamente saltó del auto, los chicos lo siguieron con entusiasmo, el castaño corrió y corrió hasta encontrarse con la tienda de su diseñadora favorita, su búsqueda tuvo éxito luego de varios minutos volteando de aquí para allá de allá para acá.

James jaló a Kendall y Carlos dejando atrás a Logan el que se quedó atrás pensativo por unos pequeños segundos, eran delirios de él o James lo estaba ignorando de una manera cruel, sus ojos se aguaron pero aun así siguió fingiendo que su orgullo estaba intacto y que nada en realidad pasaba en su cabeza, sin más James comenzó a coger ropa sin parar de los estantes, se la probó, pero no dejó que sus dos amigos se quedaran atrás haciéndolos modelar también, Logan estaba sentado no muy lejos de ellos cabizbajo, asintiendo cuando le era necesario y riendo cuando veía un atuendo pasado de ridículo.

Así mantuvieron toda la mañana, pararon hasta que sintieron que sus estómagos le pedían algo de comer, todos llevaban bolsas llenas de ropa, se sentían como en una de esas películas en donde las amigas proponen ir de compras para aliviar uno de sus problemas sentimentales, el castaño pasó un taxi haciendo que sus amigos se embarcaran en él, le dijo al taxista un nombre raro.

El viaje no fue tan largo, pero tampoco tan corto al llegar todos bajaron, le agradecieron al señor chofer y le pagaron la cuota, sin esperar más caminaron para poder entrar al restaurante, al entrar se encontraron con una linda mesera pelinegra con sus ojos color plateado, los chicos (exceptuando a James) prácticamente se embobaron por un segundo al verla por sus ojos, el castaño saltó sobre ella envolviéndola en un abrazo acogedor.

―Te extrañé mucho Jamie― afirmó la chica con una cara de felicidad en rostro

―Yo también te extrañé mucho Sol― dijo James alejándose de ella para después mirar a los chicos― Ellos son…

Sol colocó una mano en la boca de James y comenzó a señalar a los chicos―Carlos, Logan y Kendall― adivinó diciendo sus nombres exactamente en el mismo orden que los chicos se encontraban― Soy Sol amiga de muchos años de Jamie, no me conocen porque mi madre es bailarina de Ballet y lo único que hacemos es viajar

Los chicos solo levantaron sus manos, la movieron de un lado al otro para saludarla, la chica sonrió divertida, guió a los chicos a la mesa, les preguntó que querían comer, todos le pidieron la especialidad de la casa, mientras la comida llegaba Kendall se dispuso a Disipar el aparente silencio incomodo que los rodeaba en ese momento.

― ¿Después de aquí a dónde iremos?― preguntó Kendall mirando a Logan el cual estaba sentado al lado de Carlos

Carlos pensó por un momento, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro― ¿Qué tal si vamos al Rio Sena?― preguntó ganándose las miradas de todos en especial la de Logan

― ¿Estás seguro? Ese lugar es solo para… parejas enamoradas― Dijo Logan con pesadez en su voz

―Sí, estoy seguro desde siempre he querido conocerlo y no dejaré que nada me frene ahora― contestó Carlos decidido mirando como Sol llegaba con su comida

James volteó para sonreírle a la chica―Oye necesito un favor― dijo apenado levándose de su lugar― cuando acabes tu turno ¿Podrías llevar todas estas bolsas al hotel _Millepernottamenti_*?

Sol sonrió radiante―Claro me gustaría demasiado― respondió agachándose para recoger todas las bolsas, después estiró la mano para que el castaño le diera la llave y así lo hizo

Sin más que hacer o decir se fue dejando a los chicos solos para que disfrutaran su comida, todos estaban callados de vez en cuando comentaban sobre el sabor de la comida.

Los chicos, al terminar se levantaron de la mesa, pagaron la cuota y se despidieron de sol, los chicos se abarcaron en un taxi de nuevo, fueron hacia el lugar al cual Carlos sugirió, al llegar todos comenzaron a caminar por las orillas de tan histórico río, el pequeño Carlitos iba emocionado en frente de los tres chicos, estaban con una sonrisa en su rostro, al menos si ellos no se encontraban tan felices al menos alguien si lo estaba.

Al cansarse, Carlos se sentó al lado de uno de los frondosos árboles de ese lugar, los otros lo iban a seguir pero fueron detenidos por Kendall pidiéndole que los dejaran solos, los dos no dijeron ninguna palabra y se fueron mucho más allá en donde no pudieran escucharlos, al verlos lo demasiado lejos Kendall, se acercó a Carlos y se sentó a su lado, el pequeño sin decir nada siguió disfrutando de la sombra de los árboles.

―No me fastidies Kendall, ya te dije que no fue especial, lo que es más, quiero terminar contigo― comentó Carlos volteándose para ver al rubio de frente

―Litos, por favor no te vayas a los extremos― pidió Kendall acercándose un poco al pequeño

― ¿Qué no llegue a los extremos? Antes yo fui un idiota por dejarte hacerme todo lo quisiste― confesó Carlos llevando sus manos a las de él

―Sabes que todo lo que hice con o sin intención no lo hice por dañarte…― comenzó Kendall apretando sus manos con las de él― Te quiero y perdón, sé que no arreglará nada

Carlos apartó sus manos con las de él y lo miró con incertidumbre―Te perdono _Amore*_―comentó cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa abrazando su cuello

―Pensé que…― comenzó Kendall acercándose a este para buscar sus labios

―…Sería más difícil, lo sé― terminó con un susurro el pequeño la oración de Kendall imitando su acción

Kendall cogió a Carlos de la cintura de una manera posesiva haciéndolo subir a sus piernas mientras el pequeño se sostenía de su cuello para tenerlo más cerca, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse como si se estuvieran atrayendo entre sí como un par de imanes, cuando sus labios se juntaron, pudieron sentir en ambos una forma distinta a la que se besaban habitualmente, sus besos se tornaron mágicos, lentos, suaves, castos sin pedir nada más allá de eso.

A lo lejos Logan y James observaban manteniendo su distancia entre sí, pero sin hablarse todavía. Sus miradas reflejaban felicidad, tranquilidad, pero sobre todo ese destellante deseo que tenían de que algo así les ocurriera en ese preciso instante.

Cuando James iba a dejar de lado la ley del hielo para Logan fue interrumpido por un grito de Carlos, les pidió ir al lado de ellos, sin aun decir nada se sentaron justo al lado de ahora la pareja reconciliada, James tímidamente cogió la mano de Logan y entrelazó su dedos con los de él, ambos se sintieron en éxtasis al volver a sentir unidas sus manos, ese pequeño acto les hizo recordar a la primera vez que ambos se dijeron te amo.

Así todos pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo como el tiempo hacía de las suyas, cuando Kendall cayó en cuenta ya se estaba acercando la hora.

―Última parada la Torre Eiffel, para ver desde allí como comienza a anochecer― Exigió Kendall Levantando al pequeño entre sus brazos, estaba despierto pero quería ver su reacción

―Está bien Kendall― contestó Logan levantándose de su lugar, estirándose un poco para aflojar su cuerpo tenso

James no hizo nada e imitó las acciones de Logan, los chicos siguieron el mismo procedimiento que habían llevado a cabo todo el día, cansados de pagar taxis y dar gracias al taxista, todos bajaron para mirar la torre un poco, después comenzaron a subir hasta quedar en la cúspide de ella, Carlos se aferró a Kendall como si no hubiera mañana, Logan y James de vez en cuando se regalaban una mirada melosa entre sí.

Los cuatro se quedaron allá arriba disfrutando de la bellísima imagen que la cuidad les regalaba, todo se veía hermoso, Kendall y Carlos se colocaron frente a frente para poder juntar sus labios de nuevo, siendo acompañados por varias parejas del lugar, el castaño y pelinegro compartieron una mirada llena de amor pero no hicieron nada al respecto para solucionar las cosas.

Cuando el beso de Kendall y Carlos terminó, el pequeño le habló cansado al rubio.

― ¿Podemos irnos?― preguntó Carlos luchando con el sueño el cual lo estaba invadiendo

―Claro bebe― contestó Kendall rápidamente cogiendo la mano del pequeño

Kendall y Carlos comenzaron a caminar adelantándose de James y Logan, los cuales iban a pasos cortos con la velocidad de una tortuga, ambos ya estaban más o menos bien desde que vieron como "Kenlos" se reconcilió por así decirlo, en las orillas del bello rio Sena, ambos cogieron su mano, se miraron lo más tierno que pudieron para poder poner las cosas en orden, de repente una idea traviesa recorrió la mente de Logan, así probaría si en verdad James quería lo que pensaba y esta vez no se refería a tener sexo.

Ambos llegaron con sus manos entrelazadas al taxi alegando por tener que separarlas para poder subir, al terminar con la pequeña discusión y cuchicheos, se subieron para emprender un viaje no tan largo al hotel.

Al llegar Kendall llevó en sus manos a Carlos el cual ya estaba dormido, dejando atrás a "Jagan", ambos se miraron efusivamente una vez más como queriendo transmitir algún mensaje con la mirada, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de James encontrando todas las bolsas de sus compras al lado de la cama y una nota justo en la cama, el castaño se acercó a leer reconociendo la letra de Sol al instante, el chico río para sí y después guardó la nota en un lugar seguro.

Logan caminó un poco nervioso hasta donde estaba James y comenzó a besarle descaradamente, en el rostro del pelinegro apareció un sonrojo, en James surgió el mismo efecto.

― ¿Juntos de nuevo?― preguntó James con algo de miedo pero al mismo tiempo seguridad en su voz

―No lo sé, dime primero ¿Por qué me ignoraste casi todo el día?― respondió con una pregunta Logan sentándose en la cama

―Porque así ambos veríamos lo mucho que nos amamos sin necesidad de tener sexo― contestó James sentándose al lado del pálido cogiendo sus manos

―Fue horrible que lo hicieras, no lo vuelvas a hacer y sobre todas las cosas….― agregó Logan en tono amoroso―No nos separemos de nuevo tanto tiempo

―Trato― aseguró James abrazando al pequeño efusivamente

Ambos se volvieron a besar demostrando lo mucho que lo deseaban, sacando a flote todos los sentimientos reprimidos durante ese mes, James hizo caer a Logan en la cama, no quiso intensificar más las cosas así que se detuvo y lo acostó al lado de él, el pelinegro se encontraba feliz, James pasó la prueba que le puso.

Kendall se encontraba en la habitación quitándole la ropa al pequeño para que pudiera dormir más cómodo, este de sorpresa se levantó haciendo salir una carcajada de su parte, Carlos solo se lanzó sobre Kendall para besarlo apasionadamente, al separarse tomó la palabra.

―Kenny, desde un principio fui un tonto, porque no me importa con quien hayas estado antes, ahora estás conmigo y sé que siempre será así― comentó Carlos desabrochando la camisa del rubio

―Litos, también fue mi culpa por decirlo como lo dije, en el menos indicado― explicó Kendall desabrochando los pantalones de Carlos

Ambos dieron por terminada la conversación, comenzaron a explorar sus ya conocidos cuerpos, uniéndose de nuevo de todas las maneras posibles, tanto física como emocional y psicológicamente, no sabían porque pero sus cuerpos, sus labios sus brazos, se sentían el mejor refugio que jamás hubieran tenido.

―Me siento tan frágil entre tus brazos, pero tan protegido― comentó el pequeño chico contento dejando que Kendall terminara con ese acto tan especial.

* * *

_**Por fin acabe de escribir la continuacion la verdad, no quedó como esperaba pero aun así me gustó espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, si desean algo más solo diganmelo, por ustedes no me muero de hambre jajajajajajaj XDD okeyno ._. ahora como no tengo mas pendejadas que decir las aclaraciones**_

_***ACLARACIONES**_

_***Mille pernottamenti= Mil y una noches**_  
_***Amore= Amor**_


End file.
